Life Together
by Eternal Fire
Summary: AT LAST!!! Finally put the first honeymoon chapter.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.This story is intended for non-profit use only.Please read 'Finally Together' prior to this!

** **

** **

# Life Together – Chapter 1

Relena yawned softly as she opened her eyes.She gazed out the window to see rain gently patting against the side of the house.

"Oh well, I guess no walk for today," Relena sighed softly.

As often as they could, Heero and Relena would take a walk through the gardens surrounding the mansion- usually about once a day.It gave them a chance to unwind and tell each other about how their day went.

Relena turned to look into her lover's face and noticed that Heero was still sleeping.She smiled lovingly and gently brushed his bangs off his face.Relena recalled the countless times that she'd woken up in his arms.The past four months that they'd been together had been heaven for her.

Heero had been her life's savior more than once.He'd kept the nagging politicians away from her- not to mention the press.Relena would never publicly tell anyone to 'shove it' or 'go take a long walk off a short pier', but that's where Heero came in.Just because a vice foreign minister can't get angry at ambassadors who act like complete morons doesn't mean her bodyguard can't 'convince' them to leave her alone.Usually if the 'wolves were circling' so to speak, Heero would come to her aid.He'd make up an excuse for her to leave or crack her knuckles loud enough for them to hear.The latter tactic worked every time!

Heero wasn't just her savior from the hounding politicians and reporters; he was Relena's verbal 'punching bag'.Relena chuckled as she remembered countless times that she'd screamed directly into his face about things that had nothing to with him at all; she was just so pissed off that she had to yell at someone!When she calmed down, Heero would take her in his arms and give her a smirk that always made her knees feel weak.He'd kiss her gently then ask, 'Are you done yet?'

"Whatcha thinking about?" a deep voice asked suddenly.Relena looked up to see Heero gazing down at her.

"Nothing, just remembering the times we've had together," Relena answered.Heero pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Heero, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done," she added softly.Heero smiled at her and stroked her hair gently.

"Like what?All I've done is protect you…and love you," he replied.Relena grinned as he added the last part with a kiss.

"Yes, but you've done a lot more than that.You've actually given me a life outside the conference halls; you've allowed me to be just an ordinary girl; and you've given me someone's shoulder to cry on," Relena added.

"First of all, all I did was rearrange your schedule so you had some free personal time to yourself; if the delegates don't like it, too bad!Second Relena, you're not even nineteen yet; you should be able to do things a teenager does- have fun, play practical jokes, go out on dates, make out in the back seat of a car…"

"Heero!" Relena gasped.

"Okay…okay, maybe not that!Lastly Relena, it doesn't matter if you're as happy as a clam or as angry as a hornet, I'll always be here for you to talk to.Besides, it's not like you can scream at anyone else and get away with it.I mean, if you screamed at Duo or the others half as loud as you scream at me, they'd turn tail and head for the hills!" Heero said with chuckle.Relena laughed with him.

"Enough you!" she said and swatted him on the chest.

"Relena, you've been so many things to me too- my confidant, my best friend, my humanity, my strength, my heart, and my angel.Relena, you've given me a life away from war, and I thank you for that," Heero said tenderly.

"You forgot to add…that I'm your lover," Relena quipped.

"No, I didn't, I just wanted to say something else that didn't have to do with sex," Heero fired back.Relena smiled and snuggled into his embrace.

"I love you," Relena sighed as she felt his fingers stroking her blond hair.

"I know, my darling, I love you too," Heero answered.Relena raised her head and laid a gentle kiss on his lips.Heero hugged her tightly as he breathed in the soft, feminine scent of Relena's body.'Hmm, she smells so good in the morning.Duh, Heero, she always smells good!' he said to himself.

"I wonder if we'll ever be able to just walk away from the political crap and just be ourselves," Relena groaned.

"Shh," Heero said soothingly, "Don't worry, Relena, let it come to pass in its own time.The most important thing is that we're together now, and we always will be," Heero said confidently.

"Oh Heero… as long as I'm with you, I know that I can do anything!" Relena said tenderly and kissed him.Heero kissed the breath out of her lungs and gazed into her eyes.

"Baby…you're mine now, and I'll never let you go again!" Heero said fervently.

Relena felt the heat rise in her body when Heero called her 'baby'.Whether he knew it or not, Relena loved it when Heero called her that.She remembered him calling her that a couple times while they were making love, and it turned her on to no end.I guess she thought of it as Heero's way of saying that she was his- now and always.Just like, he was hers, and no one could ever change that.

"And you're mine, my love, for as long as time exists," Relena cooed at him.

Heero wanted nothing more than to prove to her once again why they belonged to each other, but just as his hands slid under her nightgown, someone knocked on their door.

"Yes?" Relena called out.

"Excuse me, Miss Relena, but you're brother and Miss Noin are here," Pagan replied through the door.

"WHAT!" Relena screeched.

"Yes, they're here for a surprise visit; they're downstairs waiting for you," Pagan added.

"Oh no…uh…tell them I'll be down in ten minutes; I need to get dressed," Relena answered.

"Very well," Pagan answered and walked off.

Relena dove her face into her pillow and groaned.

"Oh brother!" she said in disgust.

"Relena, what's wrong?It's not like Zechs doesn't know I'm here," Heero stated.Relena raised her head and tried to look like an innocent child.

"Well…uh…I…uh…" she choked out.Heero looked at her in shock.

"You didn't tell him did you?You didn't tell him that we've been living together have you?" Heero accused.

"Well…no, I knew that if he found out about us, that he'd come all the way back here from outer space just to tell me that 'I'm too young, and that he doesn't want you around me'.Well, I'll have none of it!" Relena growled.

"Just tell him, Relena, but don't just tell him…TELL him!" Heero stated hoping that she'd understand.

"You mean I should…" she trailed off trying not to laugh.

"Exactly," Heero said with a grin.Relena dove into his arms and kissed him thoroughly.

"You're so cruel, but you're so right!" Relena said with grin.

"Well, come on, let's get dressed before Zechs comes looking for you," Heero advised.

Ten minutes later, Relena and Heero walked downstairs.Relena took a deep breath and walked into the parlor.

Her brother was looking out the window while Noin was sitting on the couch reading something.

"Hello Milliardo," Relena said happily.Zechs turned to face her.

"Hello Relenaaaahhhhhh!" he gasped when he noticed that Heero Yuy was standing behind his sister."What are you doing here?" he demanded.Heero tried to fight the grin that was forcing its way onto his face.

"He lives here," Relena answered for him.

"HE WHAT!" Zechs shouted.Noin grabbed his hand before he lost his temper completely.

"Zechs, please, let her explain," Noin offered and pulled him down on the couch next to her.He complied grudgingly but kept his eyes on Heero the entire time.

"Now, Relena, explain to me why Heero Yuy is living in this house?" Milliardo asked forcefully.

"First, because he's my bodyguard…" Relena began.Zechs looked at her in shock!

"He's your what?" he asked trying to make sure he'd heard right.

"I'm her personal bodyguard; I'm been watching over her since after the Mariemaya incident," Heero stated.

"All right, that I can understand," Milliardo conceded.

"Second…" Relena continued, drawing a gasp from her brother, "…he doesn't just live 'here'; he lives with me," Relena said firmly.That brought Zechs to his feet.

"HE DOES WHAT!" he roared.Noin tried to calm him down, but the angry Peacecraft pushed her away and stalked towards Heero with murder in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it!" Relena shouted as she stepped in front of him.

"Relena, move!" her brother ordered.

"No, now, sit down!" she hissed.Milliardo tried to step past her, but Relena moved to intercept him."I SAID SIT DOWN!!!" she roared at him.Relena nailed her brother with Heero's own death glare, and Zechs cringed back from her.

Noin gazed at Heero who was standing in the background to this little fight and was surprised to see him grinning like a Cheshire cat.His arms were crossed over his chest, and a smirk was crossing his lips.She had to admit that the exchange was quite hysterical.She'd never seen Relena so mad before.

"What the hell have you done to my sister?" Zechs demanded of Heero.

"He's done nothing but love me, Milliardo," Relena interjected.Zechs drew back as her answer caught him off guard.

"He's what?" he gasped.

"Heero loves me, Milliardo, he always has; just like, I've always loved him."Relena turned towards Heero and found him smiling at her.She returned his warm smile with a loving one of her own, and that exchange rammed home her previous statement for Milliardo.

"Uhhhhhh," Zechs groaned as he rubbed his temples.He quickly walked outside onto the balcony to get some fresh air.Relena went to follow him, but Noin stopped her.

"I'll go talk to him," she advised.Relena nodded reluctantly, and Noin headed after her brother.

Lucrezia Noin approached a distraught Zechs Marquis outside on the balcony.

"Why…why did she have to pick him?" Zechs groaned.Noin came up beside him and gently touched his shoulder.

"Because she loves him, Zechs, that's why," Noin said softly.Zechs turned to face her.

"I know that.I guess, I always knew that she had a crush on him, but I was hoping that she'd get over him and move on," he groaned.

"You can't get over being in love with someone, Zechs, I know that from personal experience," Noin said with a slight blush.Milliardo lifted his head, and Noin turned away as her face turned red.Zechs gently took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Lucrezia, I don't want you to get over it," he said softly.Noin turned back in shock; he'd never called her by her first name!

"Wh…wh…what did you just say?" she gasped.Zechs chuckled softly.He gently cupped her chin in his hand and grinned at her.

"I don't want you to let go because I'm going to return it," he said tenderly.Noin's eyes lit up like two tiny suns.

"Zechs, I…" she was cut off as he kissed her gently.Their kiss was short and sweet, but it still took her breath away.Milliardo grinned at her, and Noin felt her heart melt.

"Thank you," he said softly.Noin couldn't find her voice so she simply nodded and grabbed hold of the railing before she fell over.Zechs took her hand and ushered them back towards the door.Noin stopped him before they entered the doorway when she heard voices inside.

"Heero, I don't think I'll ever be able to do that again," Relena gasped.Heero turned her towards him and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, relax Relena, you were great!" he said softly.A sly grin formed on Relena's face.

"I have to admit that I enjoyed putting my foot down with Milliardo; that was fun," she giggled.Heero smirked at her.

"You better watch it with that death glare, baby; you don't want to make a permanent habit of using it," Heero advised.When Heero called her 'baby', Relena felt heat pour through her body; she loved him calling her that!Her arms slithered around his neck.

"Hmm, Heero, watch where you call me that," Relena cooed at him.Heero grinned and tightened his hold on her body.

"And why should I?" he fired back.

"Because it makes me want to do things to you," she answered.

"Like what?" Heero asked quite interested.Relena stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.The expression on Heero's face shouldn't have been anatomically possible.He flushed bright crimson drawing a giggle from Relena.

"Relena!" he gasped."Jeez, where in the world did you get those ideas come from?"

"Hey!You've got your secrets, and I have mine," she replied.Heero bent down until their foreheads were touching.

"You know what?" he quirked.

"Hmm," Relena asked with a grin.

"I love you," Heero said tenderly.

"And I love you," Relena replied.Heero kissed her gently, and Relena tangled her hands in his hair.His hands cupped her face and gently stroked her soft skin as he tasted the sweetness of her lips.

Little did they know that they had two spectators.

Noin gazed up at Zechs who just stood there with his mouth open.

"I trust that they just put to rest any doubts you may have had that they weren't telling the truth," Noin stated.Zechs slowly nodded.

"Yes, I guess so," he said sadly.

"Zechs, Relena isn't a child anymore.She's a young woman now, and a young woman who's in love.I know you feel responsible for what happens to her, but I think it's time to let someone else take over for you," Noin stated and nudged her head in Heero's direction.

"Do you honestly think that he can make her happy?I mean, Heero's known nothing but war and battles his entire life!" Zechs asked almost to himself.Noin chuckled softly.

"Let me put it this way.You've known nothing but war all your life, and you make me happy.Why shouldn't Heero be able to make Relena happy?" Noin asked with a smile.

"I appreciate the compliment, but you've also lived a life in the war zone.Relena isn't a soldier; she's a civilian!" Zechs gasped.

"All the more reason for her to have Heero watching after her.What better protection could she have than from the perfect soldier?" Noin asked.

"You're right.It's just…I…I…I don't know…" Zechs groaned and turned back towards the railing.Noin put her hand on his shoulder once again.

"Let me give it a try.You were hoping that after the battles ended that you could be Relena's 'big brother' again- her shoulder to cry on so to speak.Now, you find out that she already has someone in her life, and you're wondering if she'll forget about you.Am I right?" Noin asked with a smirk.Zechs looked at the woman next to him; sometimes, Lucrezia knew him too well.

"You're just full of good advice aren't you," he chuckled.Zechs turned towards her and took her hand.Noin flushed slightly but smiled at him."You're right though.I was looking for someone to care for, and since Relena already has someone, you're the next in line."Noin drew in a sharp breath as she felt his rough hand cup her cheek.

"Oh Zechs…I…" she gasped as tears formed in her eyes.

"Shh," he said softly.Milliardo's free arm wrapped around her waist and drew her close.Noin couldn't believe that this was happening- now of all times, but she didn't care.

"I love you, Zechs Marquis," Noin said passionately.There was no hesitation…no stuttering; the words seemed to flow from her lips.Zechs grinned at her, and Noin felt her knees buckle.

"Lucrezia Noin…I love you too," he answered softly.Noin felt like she was going to faint- he said it…he actually said it!The rest of her thoughts faded as she felt his warm lips touch hers in a gentle kiss.Her arms, almost on instinct, wrapped around his neck, and she pulled him closer to her.

Back inside the parlor, Heero chuckled softly and motioned Relena over to him.

"C'mere, you have to see this," he said softly.Relena peeked out the door, and a sly grin crossed her face.There on the balcony were her brother and Noin in a full lip-lock!

"Well, I'd say that Noin convinced him," she giggled.Heero pulled her back inside and wrapped his arms around her.

"I have a feeling that Zechs has found his person to love and protect.Just like, I've found mine," Heero said as he stroked her hair.Relena smiled lovingly at him and gave him a quick kiss.Her stomach growled, and Heero smirked slightly.

"Come on, let's go make some lunch," he offered.

"What about them?" Relena asked and cocked her head towards the doorway.

"Don't worry about them.I'm sure that when Noin lets him up for air, they'll figure that we're gone and come looking for us.Besides, I want to teach you how to cook!" Heero quipped.Relena's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you could cook?" she gasped.

"Well then, baby, I'll show you what a master of culinary can do!" Heero said smugly.He grinned as he noticed Relena's cheeks flush at his name for her.Yup, he knew what effect that endearment had on her and used it to his full advantage.

"Lead the way, handsome," Relena cooed as she took his arm.Heero let her towards the kitchen, giving her brother and Noin their privacy.

"Finally, it's finished," Heero said in relief.He gazed up at his work; it had taken him nearly a year to rebuild it, but now, it was finished.Not only was it fully functional, but Heero had added in some new systems that would make it ten times as powerful.

"Well, old friend, hopefully, I won't need you anymore, but if so, we'll both be ready," he said firmly.Heero would need his 'old friend' a lot sooner than he thought.

Heero took the elevator back up to the main part of the mansion and headed for the kitchen.Working all morning in the hanger had made him hungry.He strolled into the kitchen and saw Relena next to the counter making herself a sandwich.

'Well…well…well…' Heero said silently as his eyes homed in on a very appetizing target.He slithered up behind her, making sure to stay silent.

Relena was humming a little tune under her breath, and a smile was on her face.

"Hmm, I wonder where Heero is; I haven't seen him all morning," she fussed.Relena shrugged her shoulders and went back to preparing her food.

"Hey beautiful…" a deep voice bellowed, and Relena jumped as a pair of arms encircled her waist.She turned her head and relaxed as she saw Heero staring at her with a goofy looking grin on his face.

"May I help you?" she asked with a grin.

"Well…I noticed that were making lunch in here, and you looked a little lonely," Heero retorted.

"Oh, so you decided to keep me company?" Relena asked.

"Exactly.Besides, I'm hungry too," he answered.

"Just don't expect me to make it for you," Relena said arrogantly.Heero's arms tightened around her, and Relena felt him steadily rubbing himself against her back.

"Baby, right now, I'm looking at what I want," Heero said huskily as his eyes filled with desire.Relena felt her body heating up as she stood under his gaze.She always went to pieces under his intense gaze.

"C'mere," she cooed and pulled his mouth onto hers.Heero kissed her thoroughly, and Relena slowly rocked back against him.

"Hmm, how come you got up so early this morning?" Relena asked him when she had caught her breath.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked.Relena turned around and glared at him.

"Usually, we spend each morning 'together', but when I woke up, you were gone," Relena stated with a slight blush.Heero hugged her gently.

"I know, Relena, and I'm sorry that I didn't give you a good morning kiss either," Heero said with a tender smile.Relena's loving smile turned sultry.

"Well…I suppose that I could forgive you, but you have to promise to make it up to me," she purred.Heero gently touched his forehead to hers.

"That's a promise that I'll gladly make, honey," Heero said with a gentle kiss.Relena had to stop her hands from roaming around his body as Heero kissed her passionately.

"Heero, just what have you been doing in the hanger anyway?You've been down there for the last few months everyday working on something," Relena stated.Heero took a deep breath.

"Relena, I'll show you, but you must promise me that will not tell anyone about what you see- not Milliardo or Noin or even the other Preventers, understand?" Heero asked firmly.Relena looked at him a little surprised.

"Okay, I promise," Relena conceded.

"Come with me," Heero said as he took her hand.

The couple stepped out of the elevator and into the hanger that held the White Taurus mobile suits from the old Sank Kingdom.

"Heero, I don't get it; these are the Preventers' suits; they know that we hold them for them," Relena stated.

"I know, but there's something in here that no one except me knows about," Heero corrected.Heero led her to one of the empty docking pads.

"What are you talking about Heero?" Relena asked confused.Heero pulled out a control pad and punched in a code.Relena covered her eyes as a bright flash of light appeared in front of them.When it faded, she opened her eyes and nearly screamed in shock.

"Heero!It's…it's…it's…" she said in complete shock.

"Wing Zero," Heero finished for her.Relena looked up at the mighty Gundam.It looked similar to the old model- the wings mounted on its back, the massive beam cannon, even the green gem in the center of its chest.

"Heero, what is this doing here?I thought it was destroyed!" Relena gasped.

"Not destroyed but severely damaged.I managed to get it back here without anyone knowing.I then began reconstructing Zero based off the original plans that Dr. J and the other engineers developed.One major difference was the cloaking device that I added to Zero.That's why you couldn't see it originally," Heero explained.

"Heero, why did you rebuild it?I mean, hopefully, we've seen the last of any major battles.Why would you rebuild your Gundam?" Relena asked sadly.Heero squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Relena, listen to me carefully.You know that I've changed a lot since we've been together, but I cannot erase something that is a part of me.A part of what makes me who I am is 'the perfect soldier' inside me.Wing Zero is a part of that.The world is an unpredictable place, and who knows what may happen tomorrow.I want to be able to defend the people I love and care about- that is why I rebuilt my Gundam.Yes, I know how to kill; yes, I'm probably the deadliest human being on the planet; but, if something were to happen to you or anyone else, I couldn't just sit by and do nothing!" Heero explained.

Relena looked at the young man standing in front of her.Heero was truly amazing.He hadn't just made a vow to protect her; he'd made a vow to protect each and every human being.Tears filled her eyes as she realized just what a burden Heero was willing to take upon himself- the protector of the human race.

Relena smiled through her tears.Heero really was an angel; he was her dark angel.He didn't want fame or money for what he did; he simply wanted to do what was right.Relena recalled the countless times that Heero had watched over from the shadows.He followed her to every conference or meeting that she went to.If something went wrong, she knew that he would come to save her.

"Heero…I wish that the world could see just how much you do to protect it," Relena said as she wiped her eyes.

"Relena…that smile on your face is all the thanks I ever need," he replied softly.

"Heero!" Relena sighed as she threw her arms around his neck.She plastered her lips to his, and Heero had to stop himself from falling over with the force of her hug.

"Wow!" he gasped when she finally let him go.Relena giggled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, my handsome shadow warrior," she said tenderly.

"I love you too, my sweet princess," Heero answered.He kissed her gently and reactivated Zero's cloaking device.

"Come on, Relena, let's go," he offered.Relena leaned her head on his shoulder, and Heero wrapped his arm around her.

As the two walk away in each other's arms, Wing Zero's eyes flashed for few seconds, then dimmed as Heero and Relena exited the hanger.

Duo Maxwell strolled up the walk toward the Peacecraft mansion.He still couldn't believe he was doing this!Heero was the last person he should ask for 'this' kind of advice, but…he'd made Relena so happy while he'd been with her, and Duo hoped that Heero could help him with a little problem he had.

Duo knocked on the front door, and he gave a sigh of relief when Heero answered the door.

"Hey Duo, what's up?" Heero asked in a monotone voice.Duo scratched his head nervously.

"Um Heero…I…uh…I need your help with something…" Duo said softly.

"What's the problem?You're hair stylist raise her prices?" Heero teased.Duo glared at him.

"That's not funny, Heero!" Duo growled.

"All right, now what's the deal?" Heero asked as he crossed his arms.Duo took a deep breath.

"I…uh…it's about Hilde…you see…I wanna ask her…to…uh…marry me…and…I uh…don't know how?" Duo stuttered, and his face flushed.Heero's eyes shot open; he'd never heard Duo stutter so much in once sentence!

"Duo, you okay?What do you mean you don't know how?" Heero stated.

"Well…I know that I love Hilde, and I know that she loves me.But, the problem is that I don't really know much about the 'romantic' stuff.I know that I'm an arrogant flirt, and Hilde loves me for it, but I want to ask her in a special way.Not just 'Hey Hilde, wanna marry me?'" Duo replied.

"What makes you think I'd know anything like that?" Heero gasped.Out of nowhere, a pair of small arms encircled Heero's torso, and Relena's head popped up on his shoulder.

"So, Duo, you were hoping that Heero could give you some romantic pointers…is that it?" Relena asked with a grin.Duo blushed and nodded stupidly."Then you've come to the right place!Heero is a master…aren't you?" Relena said with a sultry smile.Duo was surprised to see a full fledge blush stain Heero's cheeks.

"Relena, please, can we leave our 'private time' out of this conversation?" Heero asked pleadingly.Her smile only grew in size; Relena loved making Heero squirm.

"No, Heero, Duo needs you're help.Now, I order you to help him!" she said firmly.

"Order?" Duo gasped.Heero wanted to shoot himself right then and there.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Duo, she usually isn't this giddy!See, we made a little bet, and whoever lost had to obey the other one for an entire day!" Heero groaned.

"He lost!" Relena giggled.Heero managed to pry her hands off of him, and Relena pouted slightly.

"Honey, please, let me help Duo, then I'll come see you, okay?" Heero asked softly.Relena purred softly in his ear, and Heero shivered slightly.

Duo watched the little scene with a shocked expression.He couldn't believe that Relena had this much control over Heero, but he did say that he had to do what she wanted for an entire day!He made a mental note not to make the same mistake with Hilde.

"All right, Heero, but remember…you owe me a massage," Relena stopped to nibble his ear, "A full body massage!"Relena pulled away from him and bolted up the stairs trying not to laugh.

Heero banged his head against the door repeatedly; he felt like a complete idiot!Not only was he at Relena's mercy for today, but he'd just been humiliated in front of Duo!Now, he'd never live this down.

"Heero, I…" Duo stopped cold as Heero's eyes flashed a look of pure murder in his direction.

"Not a word, Maxwell!" he growled in low tone.

"Yeah sure," Duo said nervously.Heero nodded and toned down his temper.

"All right, Duo, look…as much as Relena thinks that I know what I'm doing…I don't.The only thing that I can tell you is that the worst thing you can do is try something that isn't natural to who you are.Think of a place that you both enjoy.Ask her if she wants to go, then plan how to ask her.It doesn't have to be fancy as long as it's sincere.I know Hilde well enough to know she doesn't expect you to act like a prince.Just be yourself and let it come naturally," Heero explained.Duo smiled at the perfect soldier; Heero was right!

"Thanks pal, I think I know what to do.I suggest you get going before Relena gets impatient!" he teased.Heero's eyes narrowed at the Deathscythe pilot.

"And you better get going before I get impatient!" Heero growled.Duo bolted down the walk before Heero could take a swing at him.

Heero closed the door behind him.He hoped that what he told Duo would work.A thought inside his head asked him why he'd hadn't ask Relena to marry him yet.He wasn't sure why.He loved her and loved being with her.Why hadn't he asked her yet?

Heero walked upstairs to their bedroom.He slipped inside and closed the door.His blood pressure rose as he saw Relena sprawled out on the bed wearing nothing but a sexy smile.

"What took you so long?" she purred.Heero walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair.

"Relena?" he said softly.She became worried at the somber look on his face.

"Heero, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Relena, I want to ask you something, and I'd like an honest answer.Are you upset that I haven't ask you to marry me?" Heero blurted out.There, he'd said it; the cards were on the table.Relena's eyes widened at his question, and she thought about it for a minute.

"Have you wanted to?" she shot back.

"I've thought about plenty of times.I just wasn't sure if it's what you wanted," Heero answered.Relena sat up slightly and stroked his cheek.

"Heero, listen carefully to me.I love you just as much as you love me; nothing will ever change that!I don't need a slip of paper to tell me who loves me; all I need is to look into your eyes.Heero, in my heart, I married you the first day I met you," she said tenderly.Heero hugged her close to his heart.

"My sweet Relena, what would I do without you?" he sighed happily.He kissed her softly, and Relena batted her lashes at him.

"Now, my dear Heero, I believe you owe me a massage," she teased.Heero smiled and lay back on the pillows.

"I know, Relena, and you'll get one I promise.But right now, I'd like to hold you for just a few minutes.I want to remind myself just how lucky I am to have you in my life," he sighed.Relena smiled warmly and snuggled into his arms.Heero stroked her bare back, and she wiggled her nude body against him.

"I love you, Relena," Heero said warmly.

"I love you too, Heero," Relena replied sweetly.


	2. Death's Engagement

# Death's Engagement

"He actually did that!" Dorothy gasped as she looked at a blushing Hilde.

"Yes, he was so cute!" Hilde giggled.She looked at the rest of her friends seated around the dining room table.Relena was sitting there with a grin on her face, and Catherine, Sally, and Noin sat there with looks that said 'tell me more'.

Relena had invited them all over for a 'girls night only' to celebrate Duo and Hilde's engagement.Each of them had accepted without a second thought!Moreover, they all wanted to hear how Duo managed to ask her anyway.

Just then, the kitchen door opened, and Heero came in.

"What is he doing here?" Dorothy asked."I thought you threw all the guys out for this evening, Relena."All eyes turned to the young politician, and she folded her hands nervously.

"Well…Heero told that he didn't want to go out with the guys, so I told him he could stay home," Relena answered.She received five glares.

"Jeez Relena, you're too soft," Hilde laughed.

"I am not!" Relena fired back.Oddly enough, it was Heero who saved her from more abuse.

"Easy ladies, my staying here this evening was conditional," he stated.

'Thank you, Heero,' Relena shouted silently.

"Conditional?" the girls asked.Heero gave them one of his rare smiles.

"Yes, I promised Relena that I'd cook for all of you tonight as a thank you," Heero explained.Five female jaws hit the table, and Relena had to stop herself from laughing.

"So, Relena, can the perfect soldier actually cook anything?" Dorothy asked.

"Heero…" Relena said as she winked at him.He opened the door between the dining room and kitchen, and the luscious smell of chicken stir-fry flooded into the room.

"Wow, that smells great!" Hilde said happily.

"Yes, Heero, that does smell wonderful," Catherine and Sally stated at one time.Noin just gave him an appreciative smile.She knew how well Heero could cook since she and Milliardo lived in the same house as he and Relena.

"Now, if you ladies will give me a moment, I'll bring it out," Heero stated and disappeared inside the kitchen.

A minute later, Heero walked out of the kitchen holding a large pan.He set it in the center of the table and handed them some plates.Everyone except for Relena dug in, and they all looked at her strangely.

"Aren't you hungry?" Hilde asked.

"Of course, I am," Relena replied, and she received an even more confused look from the others.

Heero came back in with a separate plate and placed it in front of Relena.

"Thank you," she said with a tender smile.

"Your welcome," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Ah, isn't that cute, Heero made her a separate plate," Hilde quipped.

"Not exactly…" Relena answered and bit her lower lip nervously.

"Hilde, you don't understand.I gave Relena a separate plate because nobody would want to eat anything that she eats; it's way to spicy!" Heero finished.

"He's right, I don't how Relena can stand the food she eats," Noin added.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad…" Dorothy laughed and snatched a piece off her plate.She got a look from Heero and Noin saying 'You'll be sorry,' and popped the chicken into her mouth.Ten seconds later, she gagged and looked around for something to drink.She grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down as everyone roared with laughter.

"I warned you, Dorothy," Noin said as she laughed.

"Jeez, Relena, how can you…uh…how can you eat stuff like that?" Dorothy coughed out.Relena shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know; I just like spicy food…" Relena gazed up at Heero, and a wicked smile spread across her face."…I like everything spicy don't I Heero!" she finished and smacked him on the behind.

"Relena!" Heero gasped, and she smiled impishly at him. Every female in the room was treated with seeing the perfect soldier turn the deepest shade of red that they'd ever seen.They burst out laughing and nearly fell out of their chairs.

"Care to elaborate for us, Relena?" Sally asked trying to calm herself down.

"I would be glad to," Relena answered.

"Oh no, you don't!" Heero interjected and put his hand over her mouth."You do, and you won't be getting anything for next month!"The girls were surprised to see Relena nod her head, and Heero released her.

"Damn you," Relena muttered.It was Heero's turn to grin.She wasn't the only one who could play the power game.

"Relena, you're weak, girl, so weak," Hilde laughed and shook her head.

"Guilty as charged," Relena responded sadly.She knew that she'd got nuts without having Heero for a month - the torture of lying next to him but not being able to have him.Now, Relena wished that Heero didn't have enhanced capabilities because he had more control than she did.

"So Hilde, tell us, how did hair boy propose to you?" Noin asked as she tried to spare Relena and Heero any more humiliation.Hilde got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh, it was so romantic," she sighed.Heero went to leave and let the girls have their time together, but Relena took his hand.

'Stay' she mouthed at him and smiled.Heero nodded his head, and Relena stood up.He sat down in her chair, and Relena sat down in his lap.She laid her head on his chest and listened to Hilde tell her story.

"So, here's the story," Hilde stated.

Flashback to two nights ago…

"Man, I hope I look okay," Duo said nervously.He'd asked Hilde to wear something 'nice' for this evening; he didn't want to say formal considering that he didn't have a suit.He'd chosen to wear a white button shirt with a pair of khakis and a black sport jacket.He only hoped that Hilde liked what he was wearing.

"I just hoped that I'm not overdressed," he muttered.Duo sat down on the living room couch and waited patiently for Hilde to come out of her room.They'd been living together for a while now; they simply had separate sleeping quarters.

Hilde emerged from her bedroom, and Duo felt his mouth turn dry.

'Good night, she looks hot!' he shouted to himself.

Hilde noticed her man's lack of speech and blushed slightly.She didn't have anything really formal to wear, but the girls- especially Relena and Noin- had taken her shopping for her big date.She had on a red cashmere sweater that was cut way too low for Duo's blood pressure to remain normal.Hilde also had on a black, velvet miniskirt and a pair of matching nylons.A pair of black high-heeled sandals completed the outfit.

'Damn, I've never seen in a skirt before; she's look incredible!' Duo gasped silently.

Hilde twirled around in front of him hoping that he liked how she was dressed.Relena had done her makeup for her but didn't put too much on.She had a slight amount of blush on her cheeks to accentuate the contours of her pale skin and a touch of ruby red lipstick.She had curled her hair then combed it straight again so it had a little bounce to it instead of staying in one place.

"How do I look?" Hilde asked appreciating the stare she was receiving from Duo.He smacked himself in the head to get his mind working again.

"Hilde!Babe…you look…you look…you look downright dangerous!I mean…if looks could kill, I'd gladly die now!" he gasped.Hilde chuckled at her comment.

"Good, I was hoping that you'd like it; I'm not used to wearing stuff like this," she said shyly.Duo walked up to her and kissed her softly.

"You look beautiful, Hilde," he said tenderly.This time, Hilde's blush hit her full force, and she touched her heated cheeks.Her eyes traveled over his attire, and she licked her lips subconsciously.

"I gotta admit, Duo, you look pretty good yourself," she said teasingly.Now, it was Duo's turn to blush.

"Come on, let's go, I'm starving," he said firmly.

"Well, I'm glad to see one part of you is the same," she laughed, and Duo just stuck his tongue out at her.He opened the front door for her and followed her out towards his truck.

"Duo, where are we going?" Hilde asked.Duo didn't answer but simply drove.After a few more minutes, she recognized where they were as he pulled up in front of a small building.

"Duo!" she said happily.He grinned at her.

"I know how much you love this place, and I wanted to bring you somewhere that made you comfortable," he said softly.Hilde leaned over and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

Duo knew that Hilde didn't like expensive, formal restaurants just like he didn't.Instead, he took to a place that he knew she loved.It was a small café on the waterfront a little ways from their home.Hilde loved the water, and Duo remembered the countless times that he'd sat with her simply watching the waves roll by.

He ushered Hilde inside, and they were seated almost immediately.Duo had called ahead and made a reservation for a specific table.It was a secluded two-chair table out on a balcony directly overlooking the water.He held out her chair, and Hilde smiled as she took her seat.

'Poor guy, he's trying so hard to be a gentleman, but it is kind of cute,' she said silently and giggled softly.Duo wasn't much for manners; he was direct and to the point!It was one of the reasons that she loved him so much; he was always honest and straightforward with her.

Once their orders were placed, they didn't say very much.Duo was took busy gazing into Hilde's eyes as he kissed her hand, and Hilde was too wrapped up in the way Duo was looking at her.She felt like a beautiful model being admired by a fan.

Duo tried very hard not to devour his steak like he normally would and succeeded very well.Hilde watched him with smile hidden behind her eyes.He was trying so hard to make this night special for her but why?

After they'd finished eating, Duo pulled Hilde to her feet and led her to the edge of the balcony.She moved into his arms, and Duo let his head fall on top of her black hair.He rocked her gently, and Hilde purred against his chest.

"I love you, Hilde, I hope you know that," Duo said softly.

"I know, Duo, I love you too," she replied.

'Now, it's time, Duo, ask her now!' his conscience screamed at him.

Hilde was surprised when Duo pushed her away, but her hands flew to her cheeks when he knelt down on one knee.

"Hilde, I'm not good at expressing myself, but I need to tell you that you mean more to me than even my own life.I don't know what I'd do with you!I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.That's why…" Duo stopped and pulled out a small box from his back pocket, "…I want to ask you.Hilde, will you marry me?" he finished and opened the box.

She just stood completely dumbstruck; she wanted to scream her confirmation at him but she couldn't speak; her voice was gone so she nodded franticly.

"Duo…of course…of course, I'll marry you!" Hilde finally blurted out.

'Yes!' Duo shouted inwardly.He picked up left hand and slid the ring onto her slender finger.He stood up and took his fiancé in his arms; he carefully brushed her hair with his fingers and smiled lovingly.

"Hilde, I promise to love you always," he said firmly.She smiled and kissed his nose.

"And I promise to love you with every breath I take!" she replied.The couple met in a passionate kiss than last no less than five minutes.They stayed in that position for at least an hour, letting their hearts speak the volumes of words that they couldn't say to one another.

End Flashback…

"That's how it happened," Hilde said as she gazed at the ring on her left hand.Every other female in the room let out a long sigh.

"How romantic!" Sally gasped.

"Yes, Duo really outdid himself!" Dorothy added.

As Heero listened to Hilde's story, he could feel Relena reacting to every word that was told.He knew that she wished it was her telling the story of a romantic engagement.Then and there, Heero made a promise to give Relena what she deserved- the engagement and the wedding worthy of a queen.Relena had told him that she didn't want to get married, but he knew that it was her secret wish.She was simply saying that it didn't matter because she loved him anyway.

'Relena, I swear that I'll give the courtship you deserve and so much more!' Heero said silently.He broke out of his planning to find a pair of aquamarine eyes gazing up at him.

"What is it?" a sweet voice asked.

"Nothing, I was imagining Hilde's story; I guess Duo listened to me after all," the perfect soldier stated.

"What did you tell him?" Relena asked.

"To just be himself and do what comes natural to him," Heero answered.

"Thank you, Heero, thank you for telling Duo that he didn't need to flatter me with fancy dinners to propose to me," Hilde said with a smile.Heero nodded his head slightly.

"You're welcome; I just hope that he doesn't have a nervous breakdown on his wedding day!" he quipped.Heero started laughing, and everyone in the room joined him.

Relena felt him pulling her closer and gently kissing her hair.It was his silent way of saying how much he cared about her.She'd learned to read his actions very well and could interpret his slightest action as an affectionate gesture.

Heero felt his princess nuzzling her face against his chest, and he realized that she understood.

'Who needs words when your hearts are united?' Heero wondered silently.'Simple, you don't!' his own heart said firmly.


	3. Oz's Return

Heero sat inside Zero running the same diagnostic for the tenth time that day.He was mulling over something that was more difficult than the toughest of his missions.Heero Yuy was trying to decide how to ask Relena Dorlian to marry him.

He'd thought about the romantic dinner and moonlight walk idea, but it just wasn't him.He needed something that was more natural.This was the predicament that was straining his brain.

Suddenly, an alarm beeped on his panel, and Heero punched in a command to inquire about the alarm.Once he read the information, his eyes widened in shock.He shut down Zero and reactivated its cloak.Heero bolted out of the hanger and ran for his motorcycle, bound for Preventer Headquarters.

"Colonel Une, are you sure?" Quatre gasped.The older woman nodded her head solemnly.

"Yes, we received their transmission about an hour ago.They said that they're holding Relena Dorlian hostage and demand that we turn over control of the Earth Sphere United Nation to them, or Relena will be killed!" Lady Une stated.She gazed around at the other occupants of her office.

An angry Milliardo Peacecraft was being held back from screaming by Lucrezia Noin.Sally Field had a worried look on her face, while Wufei had an impassive mask on his face.Duo stood there with a shocked expression that quickly changed to an angry frown.Trowa was his usual silent and emotionless self.Last was Quatre who was trying to keep his own emotions in check.

"Who kidnapped my sister?" Milliardo demanded.

"They're calling themselves the new Oz.My guess is that their soldiers are from the original Oz organization and from Mariemaya's troops as well, but I can't be sure," Lady Une answered.

"How did this happen?" the angry young man growled.

"Zechs, please, try to calm down," Noin prodded him.Milliardo relaxed slightly, but he still glared at Une.

"Zechs, Relena was flying on a civilian shuttle.They don't have any weapons to fight back with.Besides, if this new Oz is as good as I think, they would have taken over Relena's shuttle before she even got on it," Colonel Une stated.Zechs clenched his fists and shook with a cold fury.

"Colonel Une, where exactly was Miss Relena coming from when she was taken prisoner?" Quatre asked.

"Relena was meeting with a colony delegation for a routine status report on how the preparations for the Mars project were progressing.She left a few days ago and was due back by this evening," she replied.

"Where did they take her?" Zechs interrupted.He looked like he was ready to skin someone alive!Lady Une hung her head slightly.

"Um…we don't exactly know.We found the civilian shuttle, but there was no one on it.It appears that the hijackers took Relena and left to avoid detection," the longhaired brunette said sadly.Zechs gritted his teeth and growled like a wild animal.

"I know where she is!" a voice said from behind them.Everyone's eyes turned towards the doorway where Heero Yuy was standing.Zechs got right in his face.

"Heero, you should have gone with her; this is all your fault!" the angry Peacecraft hissed.Heero remained unusually calm.

"Milliardo, I asked Relena to let me come with her, but she told me that it was a simple meeting and that she didn't want to be babysat.You know as well as I do that when Relena digs her heels in, no one, myself included, can change her mind," Heero stated.Zechs backed away slightly and rubbed his temples.Sometimes, his baby sister was too stubborn for her own good.

"Heero, how do you know where Relena is?" Lady Une asked.

"A long time ago, I gave Relena a special set of earrings.They're the small studs that she always wears."

"What the hell does jewelry have to do with this?" Zechs growled at him.Heero only glared at him.

"Those weren't normal earrings, Zechs.One of them contains a homing device.It transmits a low frequency beacon than can only be picked up by a specific listening device," the perfect soldier explained.

"But Heero, wouldn't her kidnappers find it if they scanned her for homing or listening devices?" Quatre asked.

"No because this homing beacon doesn't run on normal power.It's powered by a person's own bioelectricity so an electronic scan wouldn't pick it up.All Relena had to do was touch her ear, and the homing device would activate.Dr. J taught me how to use it when I was younger; it was in case I went into hiding so he could find me."

"Heero, you're brilliant!" Duo gasped.

"So, where is she?" Zechs asked slightly calmer at hearing the good news.

"I traced her to someplace in Colony Area C.I narrowed it down to Colony CX-158.My guess is that colony is Oz's new base of operations," Heero finished.

"ATTENTION LEADERS OF THE EARTH SPHERE UNITED NATION!!!" All eyes in the room turned to screen on the wall.

"They're broadcasting to the entire world!Trace this signal at once!" Lady Une ordered one of her subordinates.

"My name is Jacob Barton, brother of Trowa Barton and grandson of Dakim Barton.I am in command of the new Oz.I wish to announce that we have captured Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian.We demand that control of ESUN be turned over to us in the next twenty-four hours, or your precious 'dove of peace' will be tortured to death!" he laughed sadistically.The hairs on the back of Heero's neck stood at attention.

"If he touches one hair on Relena's head, I make him die slow and painful!" Heero hissed at the screen.Everyone in the room, including Milliardo, looked at Heero in slight surprise.

"I guess they told us first as way of spiting us," Duo said angrily.

"If anyone tries to rescue Miss Dorlian, I will personally kill her in front of the entire world.We are more than ready to repel any counterattack from the Preventers or anyone else."The camera shifted to a view in outer space.The Gundam Pilots could see hundreds of mobile suits surrounding a colony; it was a mixture of Taurus's, space Leo's, and Serpents.

"As you can see, we are quite well protected and without the Gundams, your pitiful forces don't stand a chance!" Jacob Barton laughed."I expect to hear from the world leaders in no less than twenty-four hours!"The screen went blank, and everyone looked at each other. 

"He is somewhat correct unfortunately," Lady Une said sadly."Without the Gundams, the only real defenses we have would be the Tallgeis and the White Taurus's from the Sank Kingdom.Aside from the that, we don't have anything that can hold up to a major battle, and those few mobile suits can't stand up to hundreds of heavy-armed opponents."

"I can do it," Heero said flatly.Everyone gawked at him.

"Heero, even you can't fight off that many suits!" Duo protested.The perfect soldier shook his head.

"I'm not planning on boring straight through them, Duo.I can sneak inside undetected."Heero looked at Lady Une."Have the Tallgeis and as many Taurus's as possible standing by at MO2.I'll need help once I get her out of there.Also bring an armored transport with as well.We can use that to evacuate Relena and any other civilians who were taken."

"Heero, how in the world do you plan to slip past them undetected?" Zechs asked with his arms crossed.Heero turned towards the older man.

"Milliardo, I know that we don't get along, but I promise you two things.The first being that I will get Relena out of there safely," the perfect soldier said firmly.

"And the second?" the elder Peacecraft asked.Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That I'm going to finish Oz and the Barton family once and for all!" he stated.

"Heero, how are you going to get there?" Quatre asked.

"An old friend is going to take me," Heero answered."Now look guys, I know that I sound strange, but I need to keep my plans secret for right now."

"Colonel Une, it'll take me twelve hours to get there and two hour to get Relena out of there.Launch the counterattack in exactly fourteen hours.I'll send you a signal to confirm that Relena is safe," the perfect soldier stated.

"Heero, I don't know if you incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, but at this point, we don't have much choose," Lady Une laughed.Heero nodded and headed for the door.

"Good luck," each of the pilots said one by one.Everyone froze as Milliardo Peacecraft approached his former arch-nemesis.

"Heero, I don't know if you've lost you're mind or not, but I do know that you love my sister, and I know that you'll bring her back."Heero's lips quirked into a lopsided grin, and Zechs returned the gesture.The perfect soldier nodded his head and bolted out the door.

Heero rushed into the hanger and jumped into Wing Zero.

"Well, old friend, here we go again.Let's bring her back, Zero!" Heero said firmly.The Gundam's eyes flashed in response.Heero unhooked the docking mechanisms and proceeded to attach two booster rockets to his suit.Once everything was in order, Heero fired the thrusters and roared out into the sky, heading for outer space on a mission to save his love.


	4. Birth of the Ultra Gundam

Four hours later, Heero approached Colony Area C.He saw the massive army of suits surrounding the colony and reduced his closing speed.Even though Zero was cloaked, his enemies could still detect a heat trace from a verneye engine.Heero detached his boosters and began the tedious job of weaving his way through Oz's defenses.

By the time Heero reached the docking area, he only had a half-hour left to find Relena.He hadn't anticipated the new Oz to have so many mobile suits.It had taken him four hours just to get past the front lines alone.This meant he had to move twice as fast.Heero put on a headset to connect himself to Wing Zero's systems and quickly put on a space suit.

Once inside the colony, Heero followed Relena's tracer to a lower level.

"She has to be here; the security is twice as high on this level!" Heero said to himself.He weaved his way past several squads of soldiers and numerous video cameras.

The perfect soldier immobilized two of the soldiers and changed into one of their uniforms.

'I see Oz's taste in clothes hasn't changed.'

Heero followed the homing beacon until he heard something that made his heart soar.

"You have no right to hold me here!" Relena screeched at one of the guards by her cell.

"Shut-up or we'll gag you!Damn, can't you just be quiet!" the guard hissed at her.Heero snickered; Relena may be a prisoner; but she could still fight back.

"Who's the loudmouth wench?" Heero asked as he walked up nonchalantly.The two guards groaned, not even bothering to check his id.

"Oh, she's our bargaining chip for ESUN.This is Relena Dorlian; Jacob Barton asked that she be kept here until the delegates surrender to us," one of them stated.Heero's smile widened.

"I thought so!"Before the two men could react, the perfect soldier plowed the heel of his boot into both their stomachs.The two men dropped to their knees, and Heero drilled them face, knocking them both unconscious.He unlocked the door and pushed opened the cell.

"Who are you calling a loudmouth wench?" Relena hissed as she took a swing at him.His face was in a shadow, and her temper got the better of her.Heero chuckled and yanked her into his embrace.

"Oh come on, baby, you know that I'd never really insult you," he said tenderly.

Relena froze in place; only one person ever called her 'baby'.

"Heero?" she said happily.

"You got it," he replied and kissed her gently.

"Hmm, I'd knew you'd come," Relena stated and hugged his neck.

"Are you okay?" Heero asked checking to make sure that she wasn't harmed.

"Yes, I think so, but I'm not sure how much longer I would've been.This Jacob Barton is crazy!" Relena shivered.Heero hugged her tightly.

"Let's get out of here.Zero commence diversion and signal the Preventers," Heero ordered.

"What are you doing?" Relena asked.

"I'm drawing Oz's attention away from here, so we can get out faster.The Preventers are going are on their way to attack, and I need to get you out of here before Barton finds out," Heero answered.He took her hand, and they headed back towards the docking area.

On MO2, a nervous Milliardo Peacecraft and the other Gundam pilots waited in anxiousness to see if Heero could do the impossible once again.

Suddenly, a massive explosion caught their eye.It came directly from the colony where Relena was being held.

"If that's not a signal from Heero, I don't what is!" Duo said firmly.

"You're right, Duo, let's go!" Milliardo ordered.The Tallgeis and five white Taurus's launched from the satellite.

"I only hope that Heero's found her by now," Milliardo said nervously.

"Don't worry, Zechs, Heero's the best there is; he wouldn't signal us unless Relena was safe," Noin said reassuringly.

Back on Colony CX-158, Heero and Relena were close to their destination.He peered around the corner and checked the docking port.It was clear.

"Zero, disengage targets and commence evac!" Heero ordered.

"Who are you talking to?" Relena asked.Heero led her out onto the paddock.

"Wing Zero.You see, my suit is linked directly to my mind and thoughts; it can actually operate without me in the cockpit.I had Zero attack random targets on the opposite side of the colony to divert Oz's attention."

"HOLD IT!" someone interrupted.Heero and Relena turned to see a platoon of soldiers train their weapons on them.

"Well…well…well…" someone laughed as he approached the front."So, you're the famous Heero Yuy, I must say that you're quite good.But where are my manners, I'm Jacob Barton."Relena could hear Heero growling under his breath.

"I thought so; well, at least your ugly enough to be a Barton," Heero sneered.

"Very funny.I suggest that you surrender and return Miss Dorlian to us immediately!" he ordered.

'All I need is thirty seconds,' Heero said silently.

"Tell me, why are you fighting?What good can come of starting another war?" the perfect soldier asked.

"It is my family's destiny to rule the Earth Sphere.We've supplied both the colonies and Earth for many years and deserve our dew for helping them survive!" Jacob answered.

Heero could feel a familiar presence behind him and put his plan into operation.

'Zero, open cockpit and place shield in front of us,' Heero said inside his mind.Behind he and Relena, the mighty Gundam obeyed and silently lowered its cloaked shield in front of Heero and opened the cockpit panel.

"Relena, take my hand."She did as he asked."When I tell you, close your eyes," Heero ordered.

"All right," she replied softly.

"Enough games, Heero, surrender now!" Barton hissed.Heero only laughed.He pulled a grenade from his back pocket and pulled out the clip.

"Catch!" Heero called and flung it at the Barton and his soldiers."Relena, now!"Relena closed her eyes and felt Heero grabbed her.

The Oz soldiers scattered as the grenade exploded.

"Damn him!" Barton growled.When the smoke cleared, Heero and Relena were gone."Find them immediately!" the angry leader hissed.

"Sir!" one of his soldiers called as he approached."Several Preventer suits have attacked and are pushing through our front lines."Jacob Barton's eyes filled with raw fury.

"Launch all troops.Obliterate those pathetic bastards!" he roared.

"Yes sir!" they all replied.

"Relena, sit still," Heero ordered.Now he wished that Wing Zero had two seats.Trying to fly with Relena in his lap was a quite a chore.

"Sorry, this suit is uncomfortable," she stated.

"Don't worry, we'll be at the rendezvous in a little while, and you can take it off," Heero said soothingly.Relena sighed and leaned her head against his chest.

"I knew that you'd come for me," she said warmly.Heero kissed the top of her head.

"I'll always come for you, Relena," he replied.Relena lifted her head and kissed him softly in response.

"Where is he?" Milliardo demanded as he slashed through two more Serpents.

"I don't know, Zechs, I don't see Heero anywhere!" Noin gasped as she fired at two Taurus's.

"Don't tell me you're giving up!" a familiar voice chided.

"Heero!" all six pilots gasped at once.His face popped up on their screens, and Milliardo gave a sigh of relief when he saw Relena with him.

"Relena, are you all right?" her brother asked.

"I'm fine, Milliardo," she replied.

"Heero, where are you?" Duo asked.

"About five minutes from your position.Where's the transport I asked for?" the perfect soldier stated.

"It's halfway between us and MO2.We kept it far enough back so it wouldn't get damaged," Milliardo answered.

"Good.One of us needs to escort the transport to MO2," Heero advised.

"I'll do it, Heero, we'll need you up here," Quatre volunteered.

"Fine Quatre, we'll meet you at the transport," Heero confirmed.He signed off before anybody could ask him what suit he was flying.

A short time later, a cloaked Wing Zero approached the Preventer transport.Heero put his suit into hover and handed Relena her space helmet.

"Wait," she ordered him.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.Relena sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.She kissed him long and hard, and Heero wrapped his free arm around her."Baby, this is one time where I don't have time for this."

"Heero, promise me you'll be careful," she stated nervously.Heero cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I'll be back, Relena, that I promise you," he said firmly.That was good enough for Relena; Heero had never lied to her before.

"I love you.""I love you." They answered each other.The couple shared one last kiss, then Heero sealed Relena's helmet.

Relena floated across to the hatch where Lady Une was waiting for her.

"Are you all right, Miss Relena?" she asked.

"Of course," the young diplomat stated.A strong blast could be heard, and Relena knew that Heero had left.

"What was that?" Lady Une gasped.

"Heero.He's heading back towards the battlefield," Relena replied.

"But I didn't see anything!" the older woman gasped.Relena chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, you will," she responded.

"Lady Une, this is Quatre, I'll escort you back to MO2," the former Sandrock pilot stated.

"Fine, we're on our way," Colonel Une answered and fired up the engines.

The Preventers were holding their own against the new Oz troops, but they just seemed to keep coming.

"We're getting nowhere!" Duo groaned."Every time we break one line another one shows up!"

"What we need is battering ram!" Noin stated matter-of-factly.

"Did someone call for heavy artillery?" Heero quipped as he approached his friends.

"All right, Yuy, enough jokes, just where the hell are you?" Milliardo demanded.He slashed through three space Leo's and gutted another Serpent.

A bright flash of light caught everyone's attention, and you could hear five gasps then five shouts of joy.

"It's Wing Zero!" Duo said happily.

"Heero how did you…" The perfect soldier cut Noin off.

"Now's not the time to talk.We've got work to do." Heero raised his beam cannon and blasted a path straight through Oz's hoard.

"All right, Heero!" Duo laughed.

"It's our turn now," Wufei stated.

"Right, let's finish Oz for good this time," Trowa added.

Back on the colony, Jacob Barton was ready to kill the next person he saw.

"What was that big explosion on our port side?" he demanded.

"Sir, there's a Gundam out there; it's Wing Zero!" the soldier said nervously.

"Wing Zero!How can that be?Weren't all the Gundams destroyed?" Barton gasped.

With Zero in thick of things, the tables had turned in the Preventers favor.Heero divided his dual cannons into separate ones and fired them as he spun a circle.It took out almost a hundred mobile suits and cleared the path for the Tallgeis and Taurus's.

The Preventers were steadily pushing back Oz's troops until they launched a counterstrike with all their reserve forces.

"Dammit, don't they ever run out of these!" Duo gasped.All of them were breathing hard from fighting for so long.

"Guys, withdraw to our last mark," Heero ordered.

"Why are we retreating?" Wufei asked.

"Don't be a coward, Heero," Milliardo added.

"I'm not; I've still got one card to play!" the perfect soldier replied.

Heero stopped his suit and closed his eyes.

'Please let this work!' he pleaded silently.Heero had never tested this system, but he had no choice.

"Wing Zero, initiate Ultra Gundam transformation now!" Heero ordered.Wing Zero was surrounded in a bright white light and began the change.

The others watched as Wing Zero expanded into a mobile suit almost twice its size!The wings on its back grew and flapped like a bird's.

"What the hell is he doing?" Duo gasped.

Inside Ultra Gundam, Heero was no longer sitting in a chair.He was standing in a spherical room with the 360-degree view of the battle.Around his forehead was a gray band, which had several wires running from it to places in the walls.His wrists and ankles had similar bands around them, and Heero opened his eyes.

"Transformation complete!" he said flatly.

"Heero, are you in there?" Noin asked.Each of the pilots saw Heero standing in the circular cockpit.

"What in the world?" Milliardo gasped.

"Heero, what is that thing?" Trowa asked.The perfect soldier chuckled at them.

"I call this the Ultra Gundam; I designed it as an enhancement to Wing Zero," he answered.Heero picked up Oz's forces approaching.He didn't have to punch any buttons; he merely moved his limbs, and the Gundam responded immediately.Two beam sabers appeared in the Gundam's hands, and Heero turned his attention to Oz's approaching troops.

The others watched as the perfect soldier charged into the oncoming suits and plowed through fifty of them like it was nothing!

"Zechs, that thing is incredible!How is Heero doing this?" Noin gasped.Milliardo couldn't believe his eyes either.

"Noin, Heero has adapted the Zero system to respond directly to his thoughts.He doesn't need to use controls or commands.Whenever he moves his body or just thinks of something, his Gundam will respond.Now, I see why his reaction time is so incredible!Heero's mind is connected directly to the motor functions of his suit!" the elder Peacecraft said in astonishment.

The five pilots watched on as Heero continued to work his way through Oz's defenses.

"Come on, let's help him!" Duo advised.The others agreed and followed Heero's path towards the colony.

"Sir, we've lost almost all of our mobile suits; the Preventers are approaching us!" one of the soldiers stated.Jacob Barton was at a loss for words; how could so few enemies destroy his massive army?Even if he lost this fight, he would destroy a key factor to the ESUN.

"Break out our main cannon.Target satellite MO2!" Barton ordered.

"But sir, there's thousands of people on that satellite!" one of the soldiers objected.Jacob pulled out his gun and blew the unfortunate soldier away.He glared at his other troops.

"Target that satellite now!" he roared.

"Yes sir!" they replied fearfully.Barton snickered.

"You're going to pay for this, Heero Yuy.Watch as I destroy what you protect!" he sneered.

Heero slashed through three Taurus's and gazed around for another opponent.

"Heero, there just about finished," Milliardo confirmed.

"Wait…what's that?" Noin gasped.All the pilots looked towards the colony.A large hatch opened, and a massive cannon was pushed out.

"That looks like the old Barge cannon," Duo stated.

"Barton probably found the plans from the original Barge space station," Trowa replied.

"Ha…ha…ha…you foolish Preventers are too late; I will obliterate MO2 with this cannon; and there is nothing you can do about it!" Jacob Barton laughed over the com.

"No, there's thousands of people on that satellite!" Noin gasped.Milliardo ground his teeth together in anger.They could see the red glow beginning to emanate from the cannon's barrel.

"Colonel Une, this is Wind, evacuate MO2 immediately; Oz is targeting the satellite!" Milliardo ordered.

"We'll do our best, but it will take at least fifteen minutes to evacuate everyone!" the colonel answered.

"Damn, we don't have fifteen minutes!" Milliardo growled.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Heero stated.He piloted Ultra Gundam into a direct line with the cannon.

"Heero, what are you doing?" Noin asked.

"Everyone, listen carefully.Bring the Taurus's up behind me and link their power systems into mine.Once that's finished, Milliardo, you fly everyone out of the blast radius with the Tallgeis," the perfect soldier explained.

"What about you?" Milliardo inquired.

"I'm going to take out that cannon!" Heero said firmly.

"What?" everyone gasped.

"Heero, that's insane!" Duo said with an open mouth.

"We have no choice, now do it!" he ordered.Noin, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo piloted their Taurus's behind Ultra Gundam and linked their power systems together.They siphoned every last bit of power out of their systems, including life-support.Each of them put on a space suit, and Zechs picked them up one by one.

"Thanks, guys, now go before it gets too hot!" Heero advised.

"Heero…" Milliardo said as he looked back, "…don't go dying on us now; otherwise, Relena's going to be pissed!"Heero chuckled and nodded his head.

The Tallgeis headed for MO2, leaving Heero to his business.


	5. Ultra Gundam vs. Oz

On the satellite, the Preventers picked up the Tallgeis approaching.

"Milliardo, where's Heero?" Relena said over communications.The elder Peacecraft couldn't meet his sister's eyes.

"He's still there, Relena, Heero's going to try and take out the cannon," he explained. Relena's mouth hung open, and her eyes watered.

"Damn him, he just can't stay out of suicide missions," she groaned.

"I'm sorry, little sister, but he's the only chance you and everyone else on MO2 has," Milliardo said sadly.

"Ultra Gundam, power up beam cannon and prepare to fire," Heero commanded.The massive gun was raised, and the perfect soldier targeted the Oz's cannon.He drew on the power from the four Taurus suits, and his beam cannon began to glow.

"Commander, that Gundam has taken a position between us and MO2," one of the Oz soldiers to Jacob Barton.The man nearly laughed sadistically.

"What a foolish boy?We'll destroy him at the same time!Now, FIRE!" he ordered, and a red beam exploded from the colony's surface.

Heero saw the blast and confirmed his target.

"Ultra Gundam, FIRE!" he commanded.The mighty beam gatling fired, and a yellow streak surged towards Oz's cannon.

The two beams met head-on, and the occupants of MO2 watched and prayed for a miracle.

"Why isn't the cannon getting through?" Barton demanded.

"The Gundam has intercepted it with a beam cannon," one of the soldiers answered.

"That stupid pilot, he'll die for actions.Increase output to full power at once!" he ordered.

Ultra Gundam began shaking under the tremendous strain of trying to keep its beam cannon firing.

"Transfer all power to the beam cannon, including life-support," Heero ordered.

The duel between the two arsenals continued.Heero was sweating under the strain of keeping his Gundam steady.He just had to hold on for a little while longer.

"Heero's holding his own out there," Milliardo said in shock.He'd dropped the other pilots off at MO2 and now sat outside the blast radius waiting to see if Heero could really do the impossible.

"Yes, he used the four Taurus's as boosters for his beam cannon," Lady Une added.Relena watched on in apprehension as her love once more fought for peace.

'Heero, finish this and make our world safe once again.'

It was as if Heero could hear her thoughts.

'I will, Relena, I will.'

Heero's systems began shorting out from the massive energy pouring through them.

"Hold on Zero, hold on just a little longer," Heero groaned.Sparks were flying everywhere around him, and shrapnel shot out from the walls, cutting his arms and legs.

"That imbecile, how can he hope to beat me?Increase the cannon to its maximum now!" Jacob Barton ordered.

"But sir, that's dangerous," his aids objected.

"Do as I say!" he hissed.

Heero felt Oz's cannon increase in intensity, but it was too late for them.He'd done what he meant to do.The red beam exploded and scattered into all directions, dispersing harmlessly into outer space.

"Mission complete," Heero stated."Deactivate Ultra Gundam and set a course for MO2."The mobile suit retro-formed back into Wing Zero and carried its now unconscious pilot back home.

"What happened?" Milliardo asked in astonishment.

"Heero used his beam rifle to disperse the energy of Oz's cannon," Lady Une said happily.Milliardo smiled and picked up Wing Zero on his sensors.

"Heero, come in, you did it!" the older man gasped, but there was no response."Heero…acknowledge."Still no answer.

"Colonel Une, Wing Zero is on its way to MO2, but Heero isn't responding.Have a medical team waiting for him," Milliardo ordered.

"What's wrong with him?" Relena interjected.

"It may just be that his communication system is out, but I highly doubt it," Milliardo answered sadly.

The elder Peacecraft watched Wing Zero fly past him, and his eyes turned towards Oz's base.They were going to pay for this.Milliardo flew the Tallgeis towards the colony and pulled out his own beam rifle.

"How could this happen?" Jacob Barton demanded.

"I don't know sir," his subordinates answered.

"Ready the cannon to fire again!" he ordered.

"Sir, that last blast shorted out its circuits; we'll have to repair it before it can be fired again."

"Damn you, Heero Yuy!" Barton growled.

"Sir, the Tallgeis is closing in on our position fast."

"What?" Barton hissed.

"Attention all Oz forces, surrender yourselves at once!" Milliardo ordered and charged up his beam rifle.

"Why should we surrender?You have nothing left to fight with!I guess that boy wasn't as good as he was made out to be" Barton retorted.Zechs took aim and locked on.

"That's where you're wrong!" Milliardo hissed and fired.The blast hit the colony head on, and the main reactors blew, taking out Oz and Jacob Barton in one fail swoop."Only I have the right to question Heero's abilities."Milliardo took a deep breath and headed for MO2.

Zechs stepped onto the docking paddock, and Noin was there to meet him.She gave him a hug and smiled at him.

"How is he?" Milliardo asked.

"I don't know, Sally is working on him now," Noin replied sadly.

"How's Relena?" he asked.

"I don't know either.I think she's used to seeing Heero being hurt, but she's not used to seeing him carried out of his own mobile suit," Noin answered.

"At least we finished Oz once and for all.That's what Heero wanted," Zechs stated.

"I know, Zechs, I know," she said softly.

Milliardo walked into the medic wing to find Relena pacing like a caged animal.

"Relena?" he said softly.The young woman gazed at her older brother, and tears filled her aquamarine eyes.Zechs approached, and Relena let him hug her.

"Damn him, why did he have to do this to me again?" she cried.

"Shh, don't worry, Relena, he'll been fine; Heero's too strong to let this get to him," Milliardo said firmly.His sister looked at him with a surprised smile; her brother never complimented Heero.

"I wish that I had guarantee about that, Milliardo," Relena said softly.

"There's one thing that I do know, little sister, and that's Heero loves you too much to leave you alone," he stated.Relena hugged her older brother tightly; he was right!

Twenty minutes later, Sally Poe walked out of the care unit to see all four Gundam pilots, Zechs, Noin, and Relena waiting for her.

"Will he be okay?" Relena blurted out.Sally gave her a warm smile.

"He's going to be fine, Relena.The only reason why he passed out was because of oxygen deprivation.His life-support system had no power left in it so it couldn't supply him with any oxygen.He has a few cracked ribs and a whole lot of scratches, but he'll pull through," she explained.The smile on Relena's face lit up the room.

"May we see him?" Noin asked.

"Of course, just keep it down; he's sleeping," Sally advised.Relena nearly ran into the room.

She approached the bed and found her perfect soldier resting comfortably.Relena knelt down next to him and brushed his thick bangs out of his eyes.She was quickly joined by Milliardo and Noin.Relena stroked her hand across his face and kissed his cheek.

Heero felt his mind clearing slightly; he had a headache the size of a Gundam!His aches were soothed by the feel of a soft hand caressing his face.He knew that touch like the back of his hand.Slowly and steadily, the perfect soldier opened his eyes.He found an angel gazing at him with loving eyes, and Relena smiled at him.

"Hey you," she teased.

"Hey yourself," Heero choked out.Relena's forehead creased slightly.

"Heero, the next time you do that I'm going to kill you myself!" she laughed.

"Then I'm assuming it worked!" he said huskily.

"Yes, Heero, I don't know how you did it, but you dispersed Oz's cannon away from MO2," Noin said happily.

"What about their headquarters?" he asked.Milliardo stepped forward.

"It's taken care of…permanently," he stated.Heero understood what he meant and relaxed.Noin took Zechs by the arm, and they quietly took their leave.

Once they were alone, Heero pulled Relena onto the bed with him and drew her into his arms.He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair off her face.

"Relena, do me favor, in the right pocket of my shorts is something I need.Would you give it to me please?" Heero asked.

"Sure," Relena replied.She reached down and dug her hand into Heero's shorts.Taking the opportunity to be a little naughty, Relena grinned at him and pushed her hand towards the center of his legs.Heero could feel where she was going.

"Hey, I wasn't talking about that!" he laughed.Relena pouted slightly.

"Hmmph, that's too bad; I was hoping you were," she teased.

"Later, my darling, now please," Heero restated.Relena checked his pocket and found something; it was small and hard yet soft at the same time.She pulled it out and gasped; it was a jewelry box.

"Open it," her perfect soldier prodded.Relena's fingers were trembling, but she lifted the lid and felt her heart stop.There was a ring inside.Heero used what strength he had and took the box from her.He grasped her left hand in his and gazed into her eyes.

"Relena, I know that you love me, and it doesn't matter if we're married or not, but I want you to experience the joy that goes along with it.I want you to know how much I love you and want to be with you always.I was trying to think of the perfect way to ask you, but I drew a blank.This latest incident proved that every moment we have together is precious."Heero stopped and gathered his courage."That's why, I want to ask you…Relena, will you marry me?"

She felt her heart nearly burst with joy.It was true that she didn't want to force Heero into marriage, but it was her secret dream.She took in their current scene- him lying in a hospital bed after rescuing her and realized that it was the perfect way to describe them.

"Heero, I love you more than I can ever say, and I say a lot!But I want my actions to tell you how much you mean to me, not my words."Relena stopped to kiss him deeply."That's why, Heero Yuy, I will be happy to marry you."Heero picked up her delicate hand and slid the ring onto her third finger.

Relena gazed down at the beautiful band.It was solid gold with a diamond in the center, flanked by two sapphires and two rubies.Heero raised her chin to look into her eyes.

"I love you, my beautiful Relena," the perfect soldier said with all his heart.

"I love you too, my Heero," she replied with equal fervor.Their pronouncement was sealed with a deep, passionate kiss, and Heero drew her close to him.Relena curled up into his side, and Heero wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.Their minds drifted off together thinking about the future, and the happiness that they would find together.

Author's Notes:Please review this and let me know what you think.I want to know which wedding you want to see first- Heero and Relena's or Duo and Hilde's.If I get enough answers, it'll affect which way I choose.Please send your comments to [bigtrw@juno.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:bigtrw@juno.com



	6. Everyday Life Surprises

Relena walked upstairs and headed for her and Heero's bedroom

Relena walked upstairs and headed for her and Heero's bedroom.She still felt jitters run down her spine as she thought about that.She opened her door expecting to find her fiancé resting, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?"Relena heard water swishing in the next room and approached the bathroom door.She peered inside and smiled.Heero was seated in the large sunken tub with his head propped up against one side.

Relena felt a little sorry for him.It had been two weeks since Heero had been released from the hospital, but his ribs were still very sore.He couldn't stand up very well and had trouble sitting up straight.She happily helped him through his difficulties, but it drove Heero nuts that he had to burden her with helping him.

'He's too stubborn for his own good.'

Relena watched the water run down the hard muscles of his chest and shoulders, and a very familiar stirring rippled through her body.Oh, she'd missed him.It had been almost a month since they'd made love, and her body was begging for him.Relena had controlled her urges because she didn't want to injure his ribs any further.

'Well…if anything else, I can't let him be lonely in there,' she laughed silently.Opening the door, she slipped inside.

Heero heard footsteps on the tiled floor and turned his head towards the intruder.

"Yes?" he asked with a grin.Relena returned his fiendish smile.

"Nothing, just thought you'd like some company."

"That's an offer that I can't refuse."

"Good, now be a good boy and stay there."Heero gave her a confused look, but Relena just turned around.She lifted her hair off her back and unzipped her dress very slowly.

'Oh God, don't tell she's going to…' Heero gulped.His eyes froze in mid-blink as Relena did a very sexy and sensuous striptease for him.She carefully peeled each article of clothing off her body, making sure to show him a little more then hiding it from his view again.

Once her clothes joined his on the floor, Relena turned her head to look at him and smiled seductively.Her long hair covered her back all the way down to her rear end.She turned towards him, and Heero let out a satisfied growl.

'Damn, she's hot!' Heero's eyes ran up and down his lover's body.He knew every part of her intimately, but she became more breathtaking every time he saw her.

Relena slid into the warm water and sat at the opposite end of the tub.Heero grabbed her foot and tugged slightly.She gave him a sultry smile, and Heero gave her an impish grin.

Relena let him pull her across the water and into his arms.Heero drew her into a passionate kiss that grew hotter by the second.His hands ran down the small of her back and applied a slight pressure, causing Relena to arch against him.She let out a soft moan as her sensitive nipples scraped against his hard chest.

"Baby, I've missed you," Heero said huskily against her neck.Relena sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I missed you calling me that," she cooed.He kissed her neck softly, and Relena straddled his hips.She could feel his arousal throbbing against her stomach, and desire filled her aquamarine eyes.

"Relena, I need you," Heero growled softly.His eyes were dark with passion, and she kissed his nose.He could care less if his ribs were injured.Her little 'show' had driven absolutely crazy; he'd wanted to jump out of the tub and take her right there on the floor!His lips burned against her neck, and Relena gasped softly.

"I'm here for you, my love," she replied.With a little maneuvering, Heero pressed himself against her entrance, and Relena easily slid onto her lover's manhood.They both let out satisfied moans as their consensual ache was filled at last.

Heero buried his face in her neck and gently nibbled her skin as he felt her warmth envelope him.The warm water that he was sitting in was nothing compared to the heat that he felt inside Relena's body.He gazed up at his angel and stroked her cheek.

Relena smiled down at her perfect soldier and stroked his thick, brown hair.Being mindful of his cracked ribs, she lifted herself off him slightly then dropped back down on him once again.

"Heero, it's been too long," Relena moaned against his hot lips.

"I know, baby, I've been going crazy without you," Heero growled in agreement.Oh, how he'd missed this.It wasn't just the fact that Relena was incredible at making love, but the emotional ties that went along with being joined with her in the most intimate way was something that Heero had become addicted to.

The two lovers gently rocked together.Relena lifted herself up and down on his shaft, and Heero used his hands to guide her hips in a steady rhythm.Their lovemaking was slow and gentle as they exchanged soft, sweet kisses.Heero held Relena's body close to him as she bounced up and down on his hips.He smiled at her, and she responded in kind with one of her golden smiles.They clung to one another as they became lost in each other once more.

Not more than a few minutes passed before Relena cried out her pleasure and moaned Heero's name.He answered her cries with his own and emptied himself into her once again.Their embrace was one of absolute tenderness, knowing that this is where they belonged- wrapped in each other's arms forever.

"I love you, Heero."

"I love you, Relena."

Relena was woken up the next morning by the sound of hammer pounding outside the house.She groaned in disapproval and sat up.Looking beside her, she noticed that Heero was gone.

"If that's him out there, he's dead!" she hissed noticing that the clock read 8am.Sunday was her only day off, and she liked to sleep in.Relena stepped to the window and sure enough, there he was.

Heero hammered another plank into place, but his construction was halted by a sweet but angry voice.

"HEERO YUY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He knew only one person who could sound so beautiful and so pissed at the same time.He looked up towards a familiar bedroom window to she her glaring at him.

"Hey hun, did I wake you?" he asked trying not to grin.Her hair was disheveled, and she looked like she'd been woken up.Heero had hoped that wouldn't occur, but he miscalculated.

"Heero, if you don't stop that racket this instant, I'm going to come down there and skin you alive!" Relena roared.

'I knew that I shouldn't have started this on a Sunday!' Heero thought silently.A light bulb went off in his head; he knew a way to work this out.Pulling out the hand-held grappler that he always carried, Heero fired it up onto the side of the house.

Relena stepped back as Heero scaled the wall and dropped into the window.Her eyes were still half-closed, and she let out a yawn.Her fiancé approached and gave her a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to wake you up." Relena felt her anger fading at the remorse evident in his eyes.She never could resist him when he called her 'baby'; it had become his pet name for her and was his secret weapon to winning any argument with her.Of course, most of their arguments involved her work and the political crap that she had to deal with, while others were over petty little things like this.

"Well…I guess that I can forgive you.I just want a few more hours of sleep," she groaned.Heero kissed her forehead and scooped her up.

"Don't worry, honey, you'll get it." He carried her back to bed and tucked her in. "I'll guarantee it; now, sleep…" He slid his fingers over her eyelids, and Relena closed her eyes.Heero trailed his fingers down her cheek to a point just under her right ear.Finding the point he needed, Heero applied a slight pressure and felt Relena's body become lax.

"Sleep dreams, Relena." Heero stood and quietly let his angel sleep.He chuckled softly as he walked back outside to finish his project.Knowing human pressure points came in handy every now and then.

Relena nearly bounced down the stairs later that day.She hummed a little tune under her breath and had a huge smile plastered on her face.She felt like a million bucks!Her body felt refreshed and new.Strolling into the living room, she found Zechs and Noin seated on the couch.

"Well look who's decided to join the land of living?" Zechs chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Relena retorted.

"Little sister, do you know what time it is?"

"I don't know, eleven in the morning?"

"Try two in the afternoon?" Relena gawked at him.

"You've got to be kidding!" The clock on the wall confirmed her brother's statement."I've never slept this late before."

"You must've really been tired because both Zechs and I tried to wake you, and you didn't even budge!" Noin stated.Relena found that very unusual.She was a very light sleeper and usually popped up at the first hint of noise.

"What'd you do?Take sleeping pills?" Noin continued.

"No, Heero woke me up this morning with some loud racket, but he stopped and put me back to sleep.I'm not quite sure what happened, but I've never slept so deeply before." Her brother and Noin just stared at her like she was a little crazy.

"What is he doing out there anyway?" Zechs groaned as a familiar pounding could be heard from the back yard.The trio headed through the kitchen to find out just what in the world the perfect soldier was constructing.

Heero drilled the last screw into place and wiped the sweat off his brow.He stepped back and surveyed his work.The platforms seemed the right height, the wooden horses were assembled, and the ropes were hanging high enough off the ground.Yup, he'd just about finished the course.

"Well, might as well try it out?" Heero said to himself.The perfect soldier set his tools aside and stood up.He closed his eyes and set his hands at his side.After taking a deep breath, Heero opened his eyes and began a series of moves.Little did he know that he had an audience.

"What the?" Relena gasped as she looked at Heero's moves."What is he doing?" Zechs looked around at Heero's construction job.He'd built a training course for himself in a matter of hours.Zechs studied Heero's movements and recognized what he was doing.

"Relena, Heero's doing a kata," he answered.

"A what?" she asked with a confused look.

"It's like warm-up exercise in martial arts.It stretches out your muscles and makes you limber so you don't pull a muscle or strain anything."

Relena watched Heero move his arms and legs in a calculated pattern.She almost found it beautiful; it was like watching poetry in motion.

"It's almost looks like he's mimicking a bird?" Noin observed.

"You're close…he's movements resemble a hawk," Zechs confirmed.

"A hawk?" Noin and Relena said at the same time.

"Yes.His movements may seem beautiful and elegant, but under the surface, they are deadly and concentrated."

Heero's sharp hearing picked up their conversation, but he didn't break his routine.Instead, he decided to do something quite rare; Heero Yuy was going to show off a little bit.He liked pleasing Relena and especially liked showing Zechs that he was nothing compared to the perfect soldier.

Upon finishing the kata, Heero took off in a full sprint for the row of wooden horses that he'd constructed.Extending his hands, Heero flipped over and propelled himself over the first horse; he quickly brought his feet down and bounced over the next horse.He continued to alternate until he'd cleared all twelve.

Next, Heero grabbed one of the ropes and climbed up it into a tall oak tree.Running down the branch, he then somersaulted across a gap to a neighboring branch.Heero jumped off the branch and grabbed a companion rope to slide back down to the ground.

Finally, he headed for the series of wooden platforms and poles at the opposite end of the course.

Relena, Zechs, and Noin stood dumbstruck at they watched Heero nearly fly across the yard.His skills were so far above any normal soldier's that there wasn't even a comparison.

"He's incredible!Even I couldn't come close to moving that fast," Noin gasped.

"I guess that's why everyone calls him the 'perfect soldier'," Relena chuckled.

"Relena, Heero isn't a soldier…he's far above it…look…" Noin directed her attention to Heero once again.

The young man was running through the line of poles and kicking them in half one after the other.They had to be at least four to six inches thick, and Heero was snapping them like toothpicks.

"…Nobody could even try to do what Heero's doing; they wouldn't come close!" Noin finished as she watched in utter awe.

Zechs watched Heero's display, and a part of him cringed.Heero Yuy was a lot more powerful than he thought he was.Up until now, Zechs had only seen Heero's skills in his Gundam, but now, he realized that the perfect soldier was perhaps even more dangerous in the flesh.

Heero's eyes locked onto his final target, and he vaulted into the air.

Zechs' eyes nearly exploded as he watched Heero take his fist and drive it straight through three cinder blocks.They weren't even wood but solid concrete!How could a human being have such incredible strength?

'I'm glad that he's on our side!' the Tallgeis pilot laughed inwardly.

Heero stood up and took a deep breath.Looking back at his 'practice dummies', his mouth quirked up on one side.

'Wasn't bad, but I need to get better.'He headed back to where his tools were lying and grabbed a towel to wipe off his face.

"Heero!" a sweet voice beamed as she approached him.The perfect soldier shook his head in mock annoyance and braced himself as his beloved Relena grappled him in a big, bear hug.

Noin followed Relena's path down the steps when her vision blurred, and she nearly fell over.Only Zechs' fast reflexes caught her in time.

"Noin!" Milliardo gasped as he held her up. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…yes, I think so.I'm just a little dizzy…sorry." Zechs smiled at her and steadied her feet.Noin went to take another step, and she passed out completely.

"Lucrezia, answer me," he ordered as he held her prone figure in his arms.

Relena and Heero turned to see what the commotion was and saw an unconscious Noin in Zechs' arms.

"Noin!" Relena gasped and ran for them.

Two hours later, they were all at the hospital inside Preventer Headquarters.Zechs was pacing like a cage animal and nearly pulling out his hair.Relena sat off to the side with Heero next to her.She was crying softly, and his arms were wrapped around her.

"What could've happened?She's been in perfect health!" Zechs said out loud."Ah, why did this have to happen to her?"

Heero watched his former adversary closely.He'd never seen Zechs so shaken up before, but he could understand how the older man felt.The woman he loved was ill, and he had no idea how to help her.

"Heero?"

"Yes, Relena," he replied as he gazed down at her.

"Will she be okay?" Tears streamed from her aquamarine eyes, and Heero kissed them away.

"Of course, she will.Noin's a strong woman just like you; she'll be fine." Relena smiled at him, and Heero gave her a gentle kiss.

Sally Po walked out of the emergency ward to find Zechs waiting for her.She had a huge grin on her face, and Zechs looked at her rather annoyed.How could she think this was funny?

"What's wrong with her?" he nearly demanded.The grin on Sally's face only widened.

"Relax, Zechs, Noin is fine.She's just worn out from the strain that her body's going through."

"What are you talking about?How can she be fine if her body is straining itself?"

"You better sit down, Zechs," Sally advised.

"No, now tell me what's wrong with her?" he ordered.

"Well, Noin has a condition.It's put an extra strain on her body, but it should go away several months from now."

"In English, Sally!" Zechs roared.The Preventers medical officer was enjoying this tremendously; she'd never seen Zechs so annoyed before.

"I know what she means," Heero whispered in Relena's ear.

"What?"

"Shh, just listen," he said softly.

"Sally, I'm warning you!" the elder Peacecraft growled.

"Okay…okay, Zechs Marquis, you're going to be a father."

"Excuse me?" the young man gasped.

"Lucrezia is pregnant," Sally reiterated.The look on Zechs' face shouldn't have been anatomically possible.

Author's Notes:Surprise!I decided to act a little something extra this time.I know that a lot of you are waiting to see the wedding episodes.Don't worry, that saga begins next time so stay tuned.


	7. She's Pregnant!

"She's really pregnant

"She's really pregnant!" Relena gasped.

"Yes, about six weeks," Sally answered.She started laughing, as Zechs' face seemed frozen in one expression.It was a mixture of surprise and horror!Relena started laughing as well and even Heero had trouble keeping a straight face.

"Pre-pre-pregnant?" Zechs finally choked out.Sally nodded her head, and her smile widened.

"May we see her?" Relena asked.

"Sure, she's resting in the room down the hall." Relena approached her brother and nudged him in the ribs.

"What are you waiting for?Get going!" she ordered.Zechs' mind finally started working again, and he processed what his sister was saying.He calmly walked down the hallway, although no one saw his palms begin to sweat.

Zechs Marquis had never been so nervous in his life.He knew that he loved Noin, and she loved him, but he was totally unprepared at the fact of having to raise a child.He quietly opened her door and poked his head inside.

"Zechs," a female voice sighed in relief.Lucrezia was lying on a hospital bed with white blankets covering her up to her waist.The lightning count approached his former royal guard and took her hand.

"Lucrezia, I…I…I mean I'm…I'm astonished…" he stuttered.She smiled at him and pulled him closer.

"I know…so was I, but there's no turning back now." Zechs sat down on the edge of the bed and lifted her into his arms.

"I promise you that I will be here for you no matter what you need." His statement held sheer determination, and Noin's eyes glowed with tenderness.

"What do you think our child will look like?" Her question made his eyes widen.

"Hmm, I'm not sure.My guess is a little girl who is as beautiful as his mother." He picked up her hand and kissed it gently.Noin grinned at him.

"Well, I was hoping for a little boy who's even more handsome than his father…" Her voice drifted off as Zechs pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"You know…not to sound ungrateful…but I'm kind of surprised that you got pregnant so easily.I mean…we've only been together maybe two or three times."

"All it takes is one time," Noin countered.Zechs kissed her forehead, and Lucrezia laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Zechs."

"I love you too."

From the hallway, Relena smiled, and Heero tugged on her hand.

"C'mon, leave them be."

"Why?I want to talk to her." Heero pulled her back against him.

"Trust me, Relena, let them have this time alone.You can always talk to Noin about this; just let them be together for a little while.I think that Zechs is finally realizing the kind of woman he really has."

"Heero!" Relena gasped as she looked at him in shock. "I never knew that you could be so sentimental; that's sounds so sweet."

"Well…now that Zechs and I aren't trying to kill each other anymore, I think we've both realized that our lives are a lot happier if we focus on other things than fighting one another." Relena turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And what 'other things' are you referring to?" His hands gripped her tiny waist and held her firmly.

"I'm referring to the women in our lives…Zechs has Noin…and I have you, my princess." She glared at him slightly.

"Please don't call me that…I always hate it when someone calls me that." Heero's lips quirked up slightly, and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"All right, baby, I promise not to call you that anymore…" Relena purred softly and pecked him on the lips.

"Hmm, but you can call me that anytime, my love." A soft chuckle rumbled in Heero's chest, and he led Relena back down the hallway, giving Zechs and Noin their privacy.

Lucrezia came home the next day and was spoiled by Zechs.He refused to let her do anything on her own.He got her drinks, massaged her feet, made her lunch (actually he convinced Heero to cook for her instead), and did anything else that she needed.Noin repeatedly told him that she was fine, but he would hear none of it.

"Zechs, would you stop it?I'm not made of glass!" she finally shouted.

"But…don't you need to rest?" She couldn't help but smile at him; he really didn't know what he was doing; he was just trying to help her.

"I'm fine, okay, no stop ogling me!"

A knock at the front door drew there attention, and Relena opened it to see Hilde and Duo standing there.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Hilde!" Relena gasped and hugged her friend. "How come you're…" Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh gosh…I forgot!"

"What's going on?" Heero asked as he came up behind her.

"Hey Heero, what's up?" Duo said with his trademark grin.The perfect soldier just rolled his eyes.

"I forgot that Hilde and I were supposed to go shopping for her wedding dress today!" the young politician gasped.

"Did I hear someone mention shopping?" Noin said happily as she nearly ran out of the living room.

"Yes, Hilde and I were going to look for her dress today," Relena answered.

"Thank goodness, now I have a reason to get out of the house; Zechs won't leave alone."

"What's the matter with him?" Duo asked.

"Nothing, he just thinks that since I'm pregnant now, I can't do anything." Both Duo and Hilde stood dumbstruck.

"Woah, back up, you're pregnant!" Duo gawked.The dark-haired woman nodded at him. "No way, so little Zechs is gonna be a daddy!"

"Congratulations!" Hilde said happily and gave the woman a hug. "How far along are you?"

"Only about six weeks.I just found out yesterday."

"Well…are we gonna stand here all day…or are we gonna find Hilde a wedding dress?" Relena chided.

"Let's go!" Hilde and Noin said at the same time.The three women headed out the door when Relena froze.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" She turned to Duo and Heero, "…one of you two has to come with us!"

"What for?" Heero inquired.

"What else…to carry their stuff," Duo groaned."Wait a minute…I can't go!"

"And why not?" Hilde growled.

"Remember babe, it's against tradition for the groom to see his bride in her dress before the wedding day." The long-braided young man actually had a good point.

"I guess that just leaves Heero," Hilde stated.

"Hold on a second!"

"Don't worry, I handle this," Relena said with a smile.

'Oh no.' Heero gulped as she strolled up to him.She slithered her arms around his neck and brought her face close to his.Her blue eyes shown at him, and Heero felt his defenses break.

"Please honey?" his angel said softly.

"Oh all right," he conceded.She gave him a small peck on the lips and released him.

"You don't fight fair, Relena," he groaned.She winked at him slyly.

"Just like you, Heero, I use my abilities to their fullest extent!"Hilde and Noin chuckled softly.

"Damn girlfriend, he's putty in your hands," Hilde laughed.Relena let out a long sigh and shook her head.

"You should see me when he does something like that; I melt onto the floor."

"Well Heero…guess you're stuck with the ladies today," Duo snickered.

"Shut it, Maxwell!" A cruel smile appeared on the Gundam pilot's lips. "Oh, since you're staying here, that means that you have to baby-sit Zechs; he's gonna go nuts when he finds out that Noin's gone."

"Hey, hold on a second!" Duo gasped, but it was too late.Heero and the girls were already down the sidewalk and inside Hilde's car.They drove off down the road, leaving Duo perplexed and annoyed.

The Deathscythe pilot trudged up inside the mansion and was greeted by an anxious-looking Zechs Marquise.

"Oh Duo, have you seen Noin?"

"Uh yeah, she just left with Relena and Hilde.They're going to find Hilde's wedding dress!" he replied.Fire exploded in the elder Peacecraft's eyes.

"SHE WENT WHERE!" Duo groaned in defeat; it was going to be a long day.Shopping with a bunch of women would have been heaven compared to what was standing in front of him.

Author's Notes:Isn't that cute…Zechs is gonna be a daddy.This was an intro into the wedding chapters saga.Next chapter…Duo and Hilde's wedding, and a surprise that I think everybody will like.


	8. All For Love

Heero Yuy leaned against the side of an artificial tree as he watched Hilde, Noin, and Relena go into the tenth store

Heero Yuy leaned against the side of an artificial tree as he watched Hilde, Noin, and Relena go into the tenth store.How many dresses did a woman need to try on?He could understand three or four, but Hilde must have tried on twenty different wedding dresses in the past few hours.First it was too long…then too short…then too frilly…then too plain…then too slutty-looking…it was a never-ending process.

"Heero!" a voice called out.The perfect soldier was brought out of his thoughts when someone grabbed his hand.

"Huh…what?" It was Relena.

"Come on…we need a guy's opinion." Before he could protest, she hauled him into the bridal shop.

The clerks couldn't help but laugh as they watched the poor young man being dragged into a woman's store.

"Relena…hold on!" he ordered and dug his feet in, abruptly stopping Relena's incessant pulling. "What is it that you need?"

"Hilde found a dress that she really likes, but she wants to know what a guy thinks about it," she answered.

"Shouldn't Duo be the one to answer that?" Heero retorted.

"No way!" Hilde interrupted as she exited the dressing room. "I don't want him to see my dress under he's at the altar."

Heero's eyebrows quirked up as he looked at Hilde standing there in front of him.He had to admit that she did look quite beautiful in the white gown.It went all the way down her small form to just above her ankles.It appeared to be made of satin and had silk and pearl linings along the bottom, around the wrist areas, and surrounding her neck.

"Well Heero…say something!" Hilde stated with her hands on her hips.The perfect soldier froze in mid-thought.What the heck was he supposed to say?Was he supposed to say that she looked beautiful or well dressed or gorgeous?If he did say that, he wasn't sure how Relena would take it.

"Hilde…you look…quite lovely." It was the only thing that seemed logical to say.His eyes stayed locked on his own fiancé waiting to see how she'd react.Relena had never acted jealous before, but he didn't want to take a chance of hurting her feelings.He was relieved when a broad smile crossed both women's faces.

"Thank you, Heero, coming from you…that means a lot," Hilde said happily.

"So, I take it that you've decided?" the clerk asked Hilde.She smiled brightly.

"Yes, I'll take it; thank you very much."

"Not a problem, miss, I'll just get you a new one out of our storeroom; the one that you tried on has been hanging on a manikin for quite some time."

"Thank you for the kind gesture," Hilde replied.The mechanic headed back into the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes.

Heero felt Relena take his hand again, and he turned towards her.

"Why were you so nervous?" she asked sweetly.

"What do you mean?"

"When Hilde asked you how she looked, I could see you ready to sweat bullets; now, why were you nervous?" Relena reiterated.

"I didn't know what to say in front of you.Yes, she looked great, but I didn't want you to think that I was degrading how you looked either.I don't think well when I compare other women to you…I can't!" Heero confessed.He suddenly found himself in a massive bear hug from his fiancé.Relena hugged his neck, trying not to laugh.

"You're such a sweet idiot!" she giggled.

"Hey!What's that supposed to mean?" Heero demanded.

"That you'd rather make yourself look stupid then make me feel bad." His arm wrapped around her waist, and Relena moved closer to him.

"It's quite simple, sweetheart, how do you compare something to perfection?" His eyes glowed with mirth, but they also held a deep love in them.Relena realized what he was saying, and it made her heart sore.

"Thank you," she whispered against his chest.

Heero held her in his arms until Hilde reemerged from the dressing room.An older gentleman returned from the storeroom holding a copy of Hilde's dress, but it was wrapped in a transparent plastic bag.

"Miss Hilde?" the man asked.

"That's me," Hilde piped up as she headed towards the counter.

"How do you do? I'm the manager of this shop; I always take it upon myself to greet the new brides who come in to shop."

"Thank you; I appreciate the hospitality." The manager rung up Hilde's dress and asked her for her payment.

"Wait a second, Hilde!"

Everyone's eyes trained on Heero as he approached the counter.He looked down at the dress Hilde had slung over her arm, and the dress that the manager was about to sell to her.Heero opened the plastic wrap and picked up one of the sleeves on the dress.He did the same with the one that Hilde tried on, and his eyes narrowed sharply.

"Excuse me, sir, but would you give this young lady the correct dress please?" Heero said in an ice-cold tone.The manager looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry?"

"Please give her the correct dress," Heero repeated.Now, Relena and Noin were staring at him aside from Hilde and the manager.

"This is the same one that she tried on," the manager stated.Heero's eyes narrowed even more.

"I don't think so; this is an imitation."

"I beg your pardon!" the man gasped.

"Heero, what are you talking about?" Hilde and Relena said at the same time.

"Hilde…feel both of these dresses." She did as he asked and looked at him confused.

"They both feel like they're made of satin…just like the label says."

"The one you tried on is satin, but the one that you're being sold isn't.It's merely been dipped in a softening agent and glittered to shine like satin.My guess is that it's really some cheap cloth like cotton or polyester."

"Young man, you offend me!" the manager shouted although his forehead was beginning to perspire. "How dare you accuse me of cheating my customers!"

"Oh really, well then, why don't we have the Preventers analyze both of these materials; I'll guarantee that I'm right."

"What authority do you have to do that?" Heero flashed the man his Preventers' ID, and the manager began sweating bullets.

"Not a bad scheme.Use the real dress as a ploy to make a woman buy it, then sell her a good imitation and make twice as much profit off it."

As they listened, the girls' blood began to boil.Hilde was ready to pound the guy's lights out if he cheated her, and Noin was ready to arrest him for fraud.

"All right…look, I'll give your friend the one she tried on okay?" the manager conceded.

"At half price!" Heero fired back.

"That's robbery!" the man shouted.

"No, it's the same value that your imitation dress would cost if you sold it for what it was.Now…I strongly suggest that you take what you can get, or I'll have your seller's permit revoked for fraudulent sales!"

"Okay…okay…okay…" the man conceded.By now, several other women had gathered around the quartet and were listening intently to Heero's conversation.Hilde paid the man while giving him her best version of a death glare and trying to hold back her instinct to strangle him.

Hilde wrapped up her dress and grabbed her purse.

"One more thing, sir, I'd fix this little scam of yours, or I'll come back and personally see to it that you never sell another piece of clothing again!" Noin cut in.Heero had done his part; now, it was her turn.

"Yes ma'am, I understand," he gulped out.

The four of them walked out of the bridal shop while being applauded by various women who were also in there to shop for themselves or for their daughters.Once outside, all three women trapped Heero between them.

"Okay pal, spill it, how did you know?" Noin asked with wide eyes.

"Yes Heero, this I have to hear," Relena added.

"A part of my training was to recognize any foreign chemicals in clothing.Many types of poison or other harmful materials can be embedded in clothing and used as a type of assassination.I was taught to recognize how cloth feels in its natural state or if it's been altered through chemicals."

"Wow, that's some skill!" Noin gasped.

"Heero…" Hilde said unable to meet his gaze, "…thanks, if we hadn't brought you, I'd have been ripped off just like everybody else." The perfect soldier grinned slightly.

"Don't worry about it.That guy's just lucky Duo wasn't here; otherwise, he'd have a couple black eyes right about now."

"That's true, but I think your eyes did more damage than Duo's hardest punch could ever do," Noin stated.

"At least Hilde got her dress and that's what counts," Relena jumped in.

"Hey…I have an idea.We should go back in there!" Hilde stated.

"Are you nuts!" Noin gasped.

"No, Heero can get my bridesmaids' dresses at half price too!" she chirped.All three women broke out in peels of laughter, and Heero just shook his head in mock disgust.Noin checked her watch and noticed that it was late in the afternoon.

"Well troops, what do you say we call it a day?I'm sure Zechs is pulling his hair out by now," she laughed.Hilde agreed, and the four of them headed out to the parking lot.

Heero and Relena walked several steps behind the other two, and Relena leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, honey, that was incredible!" His arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"It wasn't any trouble, besides, it gave me something to do." Relena smiled and snuggled closer to his strong body.

"Hmm, you just wait, I've got something else in mind for you to do when we get home," she cooed softly.

"Oh really…" he gently kissed her hair, "…and just what does my baby have in store for me?" he said seductively.

"I don't give away my surprises," Relena fired back.Heero chuckled and pulled her close as they headed towards Hilde's car.

About two months later…

Duo Maxwell twiddled his thumbs for the tenth time in five minutes.He tugged on the collar of his tuxedo and gulped.

"Nervous?" a nearby voice sneered.Duo turned to look at his best man.

"No…" he lied, but the sweat on his forehead gave him away, "…well, yeah…a little bit.I'm not really nervous…just anxious."

"Will you relax?Just imagine what Hilde's gonna think if she sees you sweating bullets when she walks down the aisle," Heero said firmly.Duo wiped off his forehead and put his hands in his pockets.

"Calm down, Duo, it won't be much longer," Quatre chuckled.

Duo and Hilde hadn't invited that many people to their wedding, but no one turned them down.It was mainly the other Gundam pilots, their girlfriends, various members of the Preventers including Lady Une, and a few others that Duo worked with at the salvage yard he and Hilde owned.

Finally, the doors to the small chapel opened, and Duo mentally smacked himself to clear his head.A slow waltz was played on the piano, and everyone fell silent.

The procession began with the priest as he walked down the aisle and took his place at the head of the chapel.Next in line were the bridesmaids.First came Sally who calmly walked down the aisle eyeing Wu Fei whose eyebrows quirked when he saw her.

Hilde had chosen lavender as the color for her bridesmaids' dresses, and none of the girls disagreed with her.

Second was Noin who wore a slightly larger gown than the others because her stomach was beginning to grow quite nicely by now.Zechs was breathless as he watched her make her way to the front of the chapel.

Next came Catherine followed by Dorothy and finally Relena as the maid of honor.As she passed by Duo, Relena playfully winked at him, and he smiled at her attempt to lighten his mood.

The pianist changed the tune to the wedding march, and all the guests rose for the bride's entrance.

Hilde stepped forward and clutched her bouquet.Her only regret was that she had no one to walk her down the aisle.Her parents had died long ago, and Duo was all she had.Although a part of her was sad, another part was happy because it reminded her just how much Duo really meant to her.

Hilde slowly began her march keeping her eyes locked on the spot where she knew Duo would soon move to.

Duo still couldn't see Hilde, but he choked back his nervousness and stepped into place.Their eyes locked, and time froze for both of them.

The former Deathscythe pilot could not believe his eyes.God, was she gorgeous!The dress looked heavenly on her small, petite form, and her veil made her violet eyes nearly shimmer at him.

Hilde felt the breath leave her lungs when she saw her man standing at the altar.He looked so handsome.Non-traditional was Duo's trademark, and he'd chosen to wear a royal blue tuxedo instead of the regular black one.It seemed an eternity for her to reach him, but finally, they met face to face.

The two faced one another and stared into each other's eyes.Duo cracked a half grin at her, and Hilde smiled at him lovingly.

The priest recited the responsibilities of marriage, and the bond that now existed between the two of them.He led the couple through the sacred vows and asked them the all-important question.When Duo and Hilde were asked if they take one another to be wedded husband and wife, they both answered 'I do,' within a second of being asked.

The priest then asked for the rings.Duo received his from Heero, and Hilde received hers from Relena.Duo lifted her left hand and squeezed gently.

"With this ring, I thee wed…" and he slid the golden band onto her ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed…" and Hilde slid the companion onto Duo's left hand.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.You may kiss the bride, young man."

Duo slowly lifted her veil and drew her into his arms.Hilde reciprocated and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too, Duo." Leaning forward, their lips joined together, and cheers rang up from around them.

They separated no less than two minutes later, and Duo saw tears streaming down his wife's cheeks.He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb, and Hilde clutched his hand to her face.His hand slid down her body and clutched her small hand in his.Then, with rice flying on them from all directions, the newlyweds dashed down the aisle.

The other pilots led their ladies back down the aisle and out towards where the reception was going to be held.

Both Duo and Hilde were glad that they'd had a small wedding because everyone at their reception was someone they knew personally.The two of them sat in the center of a long table while their friends sat around them.

"Bring on the food!" Duo cheered.Hilde shook her head and giggled; something's never changed.

"Just remember, Duo, you get sick if you eat a lot before you dance." Both she and Duo loved to dance, so Relena had hired them a DJ for their reception who brought every type of music from modern rock to classical waltz to slow, romantic love songs.

"I gotcha, babe, I'll limit myself for right now," her husband responded.Duo 'limited' himself to only three plates of food before he stood up from his chair.He walked to Heero and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Relena, mind if I borrow him for a minute?"

"Nah, go ahead," she replied.

"Hold on, don't I get to answer the question," Heero interrupted.

"Oh, come on, just for a second," Duo prodded.

"All right…all right."

Duo and Heero disappeared out of sight, and huge grins broke out on their faces.

"I think they bought it, pal," Duo laughed.

"Yeah, they don't suspect a thing.Just remember, Maxwell, you owe me for doing this," Heero said firmly.

"Fine…fine…now don't complain; I know Relena will love it too."Duo had the privilege of seeing a full-fledged smirk break out on Heero's face.

"Let's do it!"

"Where'd Duo go?" Hilde asked after several minutes.

"I'm not sure, but Heero's missing too," Relena replied.

"ATTENTION!" It was the DJ speaking.

"Would the bride and her maid of honor please come onto the dance floor?"

Hilde and Relena looked at each other with confused looks, but they stood up and walked around to the other side of the table.The DJ directed them to two chairs- one at each end of the dance floor, and the two women sat down.

"What's going on, Relena?" Hilde asked.

"I haven't got the slightest idea."

"Excuse me…" she called to the DJ, "…why are we out here?"

"I'm not at liberty to say miss, but I believe that your question will be answered in just a minute." Relena looked rather annoyed but decided to play along for now.

Suddenly, the lights in the reception dimmed, and a disco ball began rotating on the ceiling. It made stars appear around the room, and everyone was surprised to see this type of thing at a reception.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" the DJ began, "…we have a special surprise for the bride and her maid of honor." In the darkness of the room, neither Relena nor Hilde saw two figures slither onto the middle of the floor.An eerie silence came over the whole room, and Hilde fidgeted as she waited to see what would happen.A spotlight hit the center of the dance floor, and both girls froze.

**_All for love…baby_**

**_ _**

**_Do what I do…I do it for you_**

**_ _**

**_All for love…baby_**

**_ _**

Baby my love…is all for you 

It was Duo and Heero…dancing and what's more…singing!Hilde and Relena couldn't move an inch; they were completely shocked!The grins on the guys' faces were proof that they'd succeeded.The two of them split apart to continue with their little 'routine'.

Heero:

Girl you're the only one 

**_ _**

**_I'd ever want lovin' me_**

**_ _**

**_Cause when you here with me_**

**_ _**

**_You make me feel complete_**

**_ _**

**_Girl it's too hard to swallow_**

**_ _**

**_To know there's no tomorrow_**

**_ _**

Without you…baby! 

Relena couldn't breath as she listened to Heero sing; he was quite good and made her heart glow as she heard his words of love.

Duo:

So I'll do anything 

**_ _**

**_Or go anywhere_**

**_ _**

**_Tell the whole wide world_**

**_ _**

**_That I can_**

**_ _**

**_With all my power_**

**_ _**

**_I'll give you the ring_**

**_ _**

That's how I feel 

Hilde was speechless as she watched Duo sing to her.He didn't care if his voice wasn't that good; he was doing this for her.She shivered as he moved away and anxiously waited for the next time that he'd come closer to her.

Duo and Heero:

All for love…baby 

**_ _**

**_Do what I do…I do it for you_**

**_ _**

**_All for love…baby_**

**_ _**

Baby, my love…is all for you 

The two Gundam pilots separated once again and went to their ladies.

Duo:

I do love so you 

**_ _**

**_I can't breathe_**

**_ _**

**_Without you here every minute_**

**_ _**

**_And this time…time again _**(Duo picked up Hilde's hand and clutched it tightly.)

**_ _**

Love will never end 

Hilde felt tears welling in her eyes as she saw the tender glow in her husband's eyes.His heart was shining at her, and it would do that for no one else.

Heero:

So I'll go anywhere 

**_ _**

And do anything 

**_ _**

**_I'll tell the world_**(Heero ran his hand down Relena's cheek and cupped her chin.)

I'll be your king 

**_ _**

**_Cause you are my queen_**

**_ _**

**_Let's live a dream_**

**_ _**

**_Because it's… _**(Relena and Hilde were suddenly yanked onto their feet.)

Duo and Heero:

All for love…baby 

**_ _**

**_Do what I do…I do it for you_**

**_ _**

**_All for love…baby_**

**_ _**

Baby, my love…is all for you 

A little interlude came up in the song, and Duo and Heero took the opportunity to dance with their girls.

Duo and Heero:

It's easier said than done  To love any heart 

**_Girl you have my heart _**(Duo pulled Hilde close to him to emphasize his words.)

**_Girl you have my heart_** (Heero echoed him and placed Relena's hand over his heart.)

All for love…baby 

**_ _**

**_Do what I do…I do it for you_**

**_ _**

**_All for love…baby_**

**_ _**

**_Cause baby my love…is all for you_**

**_ _**

**_Is all for you_**

**_ _**

**_All for love…baby_**

**_ _**

Cause baby my love…is all for you 

After the last line, Duo pulled Hilde into a long, deep kiss, and Heero did the same with Relena.The two girls happily reciprocated as they heard the applause from the cheering audience.

"Duo!" Hilde laughed when she let him up for air.

"Surprise babe!"

"I don't believe it; I've married the world's biggest ham."

"Hey!" he gasped.Hilde shut him up with another passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Heero and Relena were setting a world record for the longest kiss.

"Heero…that was…that was…" she stuttered as tears filled her eyes.Her fiancé kissed away her tears and pulled her head against his chest.

"That was for you, my baby," he said into her hair.Relena giggled against him and looked up into his eyes.

"Like I've said before…you're an incredibly sweet idiot!" Heero glared at her in mock anger, but the love in his eyes betrayed the look on his face.

Duo and Heero led their ladies back to their seats, and the other pilots looked at them trying not to laugh.

"What in the world was that?" Quatre gasped.Heero looked at Duo, and his eyes told him to answer.

"Oh nothing, just a little something that I cooked up," the longhaired young man stated.

"Duo, I could understand you, but Heero?" Zechs said in utter shock.

"Yes, how did you convince the 'iceman' to do this?" Dorothy piped up.Duo started to sweat a little; he didn't really have an answer.Heero had agreed the first time that he'd asked him, but no one would believe that.

"I think the answer to that question is for Relena alone to know," Noin interrupted.Everyone glared at her angrily, but she remained firm.

"You're no fun!" the blonde huffed.

Hilde and Relena were still blushing from their 'surprise', and they took their man's hand.Duo smiled at his new bride and kissed her gently.Heero picked up Relena's hand and kissed it as she smiled at him tenderly.

The rest of reception was pretty normal.Duo and Hilde cut their wedding cake, which Hilde traditionally smashed into her husband's face.The guys whistled wolfishly as Duo bend down to remove his wife's garter.Her face turned red as his hands moved up her thigh.Duo calmly removed the fragment of cloth and snapped it into the audience.After several hands had grabbed for it, it landed squarely on top of the head of one Zechs Marquise.

Next came the bouquet toss.Hilde turned around and flung the floral arrangement into the awaiting crowd of ladies.The scramble for it was anything but civilized, however, when the dust cleared, it rested in the hands of Lucrezia Noin.She looked at Zechs, and his face reddened slightly.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Duo laughed.Heero and Relena stood off to the side during the little altercation.Neither of them had participated; they knew that they were getting married so they let everyone else have an opportunity.

After a quick change of clothes, the newlyweds were ushered outside for their send-off.Hilde hugged each of her girlfriends goodbye and stopped to give Heero a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said happily.The perfect soldier cracked a small smile at her.

Duo got a firm handshake from each of the Gundam pilots then turned to his bride.

"Ready to go, babe?"

"Hmm mmm, let's go," she said happily.

"Hey Duo, behave yourself," Heero called as he helped his wife into their limousine.Duo looked at his best friend like he was completely stupid.

"Not on your life, Yuy!" He disappeared behave he got a response, and they pulled away.

Heero chuckled as he watched the long, black car head off down the street.Relena took his hand, and he clutched it tightly.

"Think they'll be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, they'll be fine.Hilde will keep him in line.Besides, my gut tells me that they won't be leaving their hotel room for most of their honeymoon," Heero answered.

"How do you know that?"

"I trust my instincts." Relena smirked at him.

"You know, I think you're right." Heero wrapped his arm around her, and together, they walked back inside to help clean up the leftovers from the reception.

Author's Notes:I hoped you liked the surprise that I came up with.This is first time that I wrote a dance scene so if it's a little lame, I apologize.Let me know what you thought about this.If I get some good reports, I'll put up the next chapter sooner than I planned.The song 'All For Love' is courtesy of O-Town.


	9. ...I can't have kids

"AHHHHH ZEECCHHHSSS

"AHHHHH ZEECCHHHSSS!!!" Everyone in the room covered their ears in an attempt to seek some relief from Noin's momentous scream.

"Calm down, Lucrezia, you can do this," Zechs encouraged as he clutched her.

"We're almost there, Noin, just hang on a little bit longer," Sally stated.

"Ah, this hurts!" Noin wailed.

"Please honey, you must try to calm down," Zechs repeated.She hit him with a glare that would've level his Tallgeis in a millisecond.

"I swear…if you tell me to calm down one more time, I'm gonna rip your head off!" she roared.Another contraction hit her, and she crushed his hand.Zechs grimaced in pain, but Noin wouldn't release her vice-like grip.

"I can see the head, Lucrezia, now get ready!" Sally advised.

"I've been ready!" she fired back.

"Okay…one…two…three…PUSH!" 

Noin grunted in pain as she pushed, and her body went limp as she felt a massive weight leave her stomach.She collapsed back onto the hospital bed, and Zechs quickly rescued his aching hand.The two of them heard a loud whine then continuous crying; it was music to their ears.

"Congratulations, you two…you have a healthy baby girl," Sally said happily.She cleaned off the newborn and wrapped her in a warm blanket.Noin raised her head to catch a glimpse of her daughter, and Sally laid her down into her mother's arms.

"She's beautiful!" Noin gasped as tears filled her eyes.As soon as her arms encircled the infant, she stopped crying; it was as if she knew that it was her mother that was holding onto her.Zechs knelt down and kissed her forehead.

"Isn't she perfect?" Noin restated as she gazed up at the elder Peacecraft.

"Yes, she is…just like her mother." Zechs laid his hand on his daughter's head.Strands of dark, raven hair could be seen growing from the baby's head, and she opened her tiny eyes. "Oh Zechs, she has your eyes!"

"And your beauty, Lucrezia." Noin smiled at him, and he kissed her softly.A knock on the delivery room door drew everyone's attention, and Relena popped her head in.

"Hey, I heard the noise die down in here." Zechs grinned at his sister.

"Come on in and meet your niece." Relena nearly ran to the bed and gazed down at the child.

"She's beautiful, Milliardo…" Relena touched the baby's tiny cheek, and she squirmed in her mother's arms, "…and she has your eyes."

"He already knows," Noin said with a smile.

"So what's her name?" Relena prodded.Zechs and Noin looked at one another, and he whispered something in her ear.She nodded at him in approval.

"Madeleine." Relena's eyebrows rose up slightly, but she just smiled.

"Come on, Relena, let's let them get some rest," Sally advised.Relena kissed her brother on the cheek and hugged Noin and her niece one last time.

The next day, everyone was crowded into Noin's room to see her and Zechs' baby.Duo stood beside a slight-pregnant Hilde who looked on adoringly at the infant.

'I wonder if our child will be as wonderful as her…' Hilde said to herself.As if in silent response, Duo wrapped his arms around his wife and placed his hands on her stomach.They'd found out that she become pregnant a few months after their honeymoon and were relishing the fact of becoming parents.

Relena seemed to be the happiest out of everybody.She'd never told anybody, but she loved kids. She remembered babysitting when she was younger and how much she loved it.

Heero stood a few feet behind her, watching her with warm eyes.A familiar thought ran through his mind; it was one that had preoccupied him for nearly two months now; he had to know!He and Relena were supposed to be married in less than two months.Grabbing Sally by the arm, he motioned for her to accompany him outside, and she followed him.

Heero led the Preventers' doctor around the corner, and she looked at him rather confused. 

"Heero, what's wrong?"

"Sally, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what is it?" Heero quietly told her, and she nearly gawked at him.

"Heero…are you serious?" His nod confirmed it. "Okay, but I'm not sure why you're doing this?"

"I need to know for sure.But please, whatever you do, don't tell Relena that I asked you."

"Of course not, you should tell her."

Sally took Heero to a private examining room, where she gave him the test that he asked for.A few hours later, the results came back from the lab, and Sally almost gasped in shock.He had been right!

"Heero…um…I completed the tests, and…well…that is…"

"I was right…wasn't I?" he said dejectedly.Sally nodded sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid you were." Heero managed to keep a straight face.

"Thanks Sally, I appreciate it."

Heero walked out of the lab, and Sally watched him with tear-stained eyes.

Several days passed by, but Heero could never seem to tell Relena what he wanted to.He would always lock up when he tried to talk to her.Finally, he sucked it up and decided to just be honest with her.

Heero walked into their bedroom to see his fiancé almost dancing around the room.She was rearranging her closet and dresser, while humming under her breath.

"Hey handsome," she greeted with a smile.

"Baby, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, just give me second okay." She grabbed a pile of clothes and dropped them into her dresser drawer.A second turned into five minutes…then into ten minutes…

"Honey, please, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah, hang on, I'm almost done," she replied.Another five minutes passed by, and Heero finally decided to force the issue.

"Relena!" he said firmly.Her head snapped up at his tone of voice, and she finally took a good look at him.His face was somber, his eyes were cloudy, and he looked rather pale.

"Heero…" she said worriedly and dropped her things to floor.She rushed to his side and put her hands on his face. "…Are you all right?"

"Please sit down," he ordered her.Relena did as he asked, and Heero knelt down next to her.His eyes held pure sadness, and his fiancé became very worried.

"There's something that I have to tell you.I…I was hoping that I was wrong, but I had it confirmed a few days ago, and now, I need to tell you.I couldn't let you marry me without you knowing.You deserve to have everything in the world and more." Heero was almost crying, and Relena brushed his thick bangs out of his eyes and kissed him.

"Heero, please, tell me what's bothering you."

"I've seen how much you love being with Madeleine, and how envious you get when you see Hilde because she's pregnant." Relena looked at him in surprise; she didn't realize that he'd noticed how much her 'biological clock' had been ticking as of late.

"Heero…I'm sorry that I've been so distracted with that lately; I guess that I was just thinking about what it would be like to be a mother." Her statement made Heero's heart break all over again; he hated himself for having to tell her this.

"Baby…I'm sorry…please, forgive me," he practically begged.Relena clutched him in her arms and gazed at him lovingly.

"Please, my love, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry, but…but…I…I…"

"What is it?" Relena prodded.

"…I can't have kids."

Author's Notes:Damn, that sucks doesn't it.I'm sure that everybody hates me right now, but don't worry, there's a silver lining to every dark cloud.


	10. Mission Accepted

Relena sat there with a look that was half horror half sadness

Relena sat there with a look that was half horror half sadness.Heero had just told her that he couldn't have kids; he…he could never give her a child.She would never feel a life growing inside her; a life born of their love for one another.Despite the chaos of her thoughts, she looked down at her fiancé and saw something that she'd thought he would never show- fear.Heero was afraid, but why?

'Wait a minute, he's afraid that I won't want him because he can't produce children.' Relena thought that her logic was absurd, but the look in Heero's eyes confirmed it.A part of him truly believed it.

"Heero…I will never leave you." Initially, she wanted to ask him how he knew that he was impotent, but Relena wanted him to know that no matter what…she still loved him.His face released some of its tension, but the sadness still remained in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Relena." For the first time in his life, Heero Yuy felt tears welling up in his eyes.It was partly because of the anguish he felt inside but also because Relena had told him that she would never leave him.

"Don't apologize, my love, now tell me…how do you that you cannot have children?" Relena guided him up onto their bed, and Heero clutched her hands in his.

"After Noin had her baby, I asked Sally to run a test on my reproductive system.I had my suspicions that something was wrong with me for quite some time."

"How could you tell?"

"Well, I kinda did the math.I mean, I know for a fact that you and I have been together a lot more than Duo and Hilde and definitely more than Zechs and Noin.When I saw how easily they'd become pregnant, I figured that there had to be problem.So, I asked Sally to test my reproductive system."

"What did she tell you?"

"Even though my physical attributes are superior to that of normal human beings, my sperm count is extremely low for a youthful male.Sally did a calculation for me and found out that I only have a 5% chance of producing children.When I found this out, I realized that it would impact our relationship, particularly our marriage so…"

"Why?" Relena interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Why would it effect our relationship?" she finished.

"Well…I…I…I didn't think that you wanted to marry someone who couldn't give you one of the things that you longed for."

Dammit, Heero was too noble for his own good.Relena just shook her head; she didn't know what to do- slug him or kiss him.So, she did both.

"Ouch!" Heero gasped as her hand smacked against his cheek. "What was that for?"

"That was for having so little faith in me." She leaned forward and kissed him long and hard.

"What was 'that' for?" Heero gasped when she let him go.Relena placed her hand on his cheek.

"For loving me enough to give up everything just so I'd be happy."

"Does this mean…"

"I'm still going to marry you…you sweet idiot!" Relena giggled at him and dropped into his lap.Heero wrapped his arms around her and drew her close.

"I can't believe you, Heero.You're given a 5% chance of success and think that it's over; you're losing your edge!How many times have you accepted missions with less of a success rate than that!" Her statement made his eyes go wide; she was right!For the first time that day, a smile came across Heero's face.

"Baby, you're right!I've beat worse odds than this, and I'll do it again!"

"We'll do it again," Relena added and touched her forehead to his.She caught his mouth in a heated embrace, and Heero nearly groaned.

"What's say we starting beating them right now?" Heero said huskily.

"Hmm, does it mean that you accept this mission?" Relena asked teasingly.His arms slid around her and unzipped her dress.

"Well, first, I have to familiarize myself with the territory…" Heero slid her dress from her body, and her slip shortly followed suit.He grasped her soft breasts in his hands, and Relena cooed at his gentle touch on her body.

"Make sure you are very thorough," she gasped.

"Yes ma'am!" Heero slid her panties down her legs and concentrated on her.His fingers teased her swollen mound, and Relena cried out in agony.

"Touch me!" He did as she asked and stroked her swollen folds.Opening her up, he inserted two fingers inside her.Heero stripped off his clothes, and Relena spread her legs to welcome him.

"Now, after the initial survey, I have to make a deeper survey…" He eased himself inside her, and Relena lost herself in him, "…and learn everything there is to know."

They slowly made love as Heero entered Relena again and again. No matter how many times they were together, she never changed.Heero would never tire of burying himself in her tight, hot depths.Feeling her heat spill around him was one of the things that kept him alive these days.

"Heero, my love!" Relena cried out to him as he picked up speed; Heero drove her into the mattress with his powerful penetrations; and she loved every minute of it.

"Yes baby, let me hear you," he encouraged, while pushing deeper inside her.Heero knew how vocal Relena was when they made love, and her moans and cries of pleasure drove him mad with desire.He pumped her again and again, hitting her special spot with every thrust; she bucked underneath him, begging for her final satisfaction.

"Heero…now…please now!" Drawing his weight back, he surged forward, and Relena took him to the hilt.She cried out in sheer bliss as he hit her soul and screamed his name to the heavens.Deep inside, Heero erupted, spilling himself inside the woman that held his life essence in her hands.

Slipping himself from her warm sheath, Heero drew Relena to him and slipped them under the covers.He stroked her blond locks, while she purred against his chest.

"You didn't answer me, Heero?" He tilted her chin up and saw the love and trust in her eyes.He'd found a true gem in his princess.

"Mission definitely accepted!" They both laughed at his exaggerated remark and snuggled close to one another, determined to beat the fates once again, just as they'd done so many times before.

Author's Notes:See, I told you there was hope for them yet.Besides, I'd never abandon my favorite couple.I'd say that it's about time for the wedding episode, wouldn't you say?


	11. The Wedding Chapter

"Relena, would you sit still?" Noin asked for the thousandth time.  She'd been trying to put Relena's hair up into a bun, but the young woman kept fidgeting.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stay calm."

"That's understandable, it is your wedding day," Noin laughed.

Relena tingled at her friend's comment – her wedding day.  Her insides melted at thought that in just a short period of time she would be Mrs. Heero Yuy.

"There…all done." Noin clipped the last barrette into place and stepped back.  She smiled in satisfaction. "Perfect." The dressing room door opened and in walked Hilde and Catherine.

"Hey girl, you ready or what?" Hilde chided.

"I've been ready for a long time," Relena sighed.  Her friends chuckled at her exaggerated statement.

"Well then…let's fix your dress!" Relena stood up, and the three women helped her slip on her wedding dress.  She'd chosen a traditional western style dress; it had several layers of ruffles covering her legs, accentuating the thin waist.  The lace and silk ran up to just above her bust line where it changed into semitransparent material all the way up to and around her neck.  The material went down past her shoulders, and her arms were covered by long, lace gloves.

Relena easily slipped into the beautiful dress, and Noin set about the task of attaching the series of pearls that held the back of her dress closed.

"Relena, are sure that you don't want to wear a slip underneath that dress?  It looks like it itches all over," Hilde groaned.  The young woman looked at her friend with an evil little smile.

"I don't plan on wearing this that long," she replied with a wink.  Hilde, Catherine, and Noin gawked at her statement, and Relena giggled at their shocked expressions.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, Heero and I went through two weeks of abstinence prior to today all right?"

"And it's driving you nuts…isn't it?" Catherine asked trying to hide a grin.

"I think insane would be a better word," Hilde added.

"Don't start with me, girls, you'll only make it worse."

"Why Relena…what were you planning…to mount him in the middle of the reception?" Hilde laughed.

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Relena!" Noin gasped.  Just then, the door opened once again and in walked Sally and Dorothy.

"You look great, Relena!" Dorothy said an approving smile.

"Okay, let's get her veil on." Slowly and carefully, the five women lifted the delicate ring of lace onto Relena's head.  Sally lowered the veil over her face, and Noin and Hilde settled the rest on her back.  Catherine and Dorothy situated her train, and Relena took a deep breath.  She was ready.

Knock…Knock…Knock…

"Relena, are you ready?" It was her brother.

"Come in, Milliardo." The elder Peacecraft opened the dressing room door and froze.  He'd never seen her look so beautiful.  He felt his heart contract slightly; his baby sister was all grown up.

"You look beautiful, little sister."

"Thank you, brother." Zechs had chosen a white tuxedo to compliment his sister's dress for when he walked her down the aisle.

"Well, let's get this show on the road."

Five young men stood to the right side of the altar.  They looked like five soldiers standing at attention; they were as calm and cool as statues.  That is…all except for Duo; he kept fussing with collar.

"Damn, this is too tight!"

"Duo, what are you complaining about now?" Quatre groaned. "I just fixed that thing for you five minutes ago."

Duo continued pulling on his collar until he found a more comfortable position.  The other Gundam pilots just rolled their eyes – leave it to Duo to make a fool out of himself at a wedding.

Although Heero found his friend's troubles amusing, his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only – Relena.  He was silently counting the minutes till she was his forever.  Their hearts were already inseparable; this just made it public knowledge.

A few minutes later, Lucrezia Noin walked up to the front of small chapel.  She smiled at the groom and took her place on the front row.  She'd elected not to be one of the bridesmaids in favor of standing by Milliardo after giving Relena away.

"How is she, Noin?"

"She's fine, Heero, a little nervous but fine." Heero's lips quirked into a soft smile; he had to admit that he himself was a tad nervous as well.  Suddenly, the organ began playing, and his mind switched in overdrive.

The doors to the chapel opened, and the procession began.  First was Dorothy who calmly walked down the aisle, her head held high.  Next came Sally then Catherine as they matched up with Heero's best men.  Hilde was the final one as she was the maid of honor.  Duo watched her with loving eyes.  Even at eight and half months pregnant, his wife slowly waddled down the aisle with a quiet smile on her face.  She'd never looked more beautiful to him.  Relena had chosen lavender as her color for the bridesmaids' dresses, and it looked lovely on all four women.

The organist changed his song to the wedding march, and the small gala of spectators rose to their feet – among them were Colonel Une, Mariemaya Barton, Rashid, and other members of the Magunot Corps.

Milliardo Peacecraft stepped forward with Relena on his arm.  You could hear almost every male gasped as how beautiful she looked.  Even Wu Fei couldn't control himself.  Heero's eyes locked with hers and never left.  He watched as his angel came closer and closer, and his heart beat faster and faster.

Relena gazed into Heero's eyes and felt like she was drowning in them.  She couldn't believe how wonderful he looked.  He'd chosen a traditional black tuxedo that looked like a second skin on him.  It seemed like forever, but she finally reached him.  The priest stepped forward and began.

"Who gives this woman to be wed today?"

"Sir, I have the honor of giving this woman away today." Zechs had a hard time calling his baby sister a woman, but he knew that she was nothing less.  He looked at Heero standing before him.  There was time when he would have gladly killed the young man, but he had learned to lay the past to rest.  He had learned that Heero truly did love his sister, and that he was worthy of having her.  Zechs lifted Relena's hand up and offered it to his former rival.  Heero accepted her offered hand, and Zechs stepped back to join Lucrezia.

Relena stepped up next to Heero, and the two faced on another.  You could feel the love radiating off the two of them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness to marriage of these two wonderful people.  If anyone knows why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Relena tried hard not to chuckle when she saw Heero's eyes flashed around the crowd.  His eyes alone would have given an objecting person a heart attack.

"Very well…the rings please." Hilde handed Relena Heero's ring, and Duo handed Heero Relena's ring. "Good, I have been told that bride and groom wish to say their own vows." The man backed away and let the two young lovers have center stage.  Heero was the first to speak.  He was never good at making speeches, but he could tell Relena everything that she was to him.

"Relena…love isn't a good enough word to explain how I feel about you.  From the first moment that I saw you, you stole my heart, and in return, you gave me back my soul.  You gave me what I thought I had lost forever – hope.  You gave me a reason to live, and I soon realized why.  I was madly in love with you.  No matter where I was or what I was doing, your face would always appear in my mind."

Heero lifted her left hand and did something that no one expected – not even Relena.  He knelt down on one knee and gazed up at his soon to be wife.

"You are a princess Relena – the princess of my heart.  I promise to love you, protect you, and care for you in this life and beyond.  You are the keeper of my soul, and I will love you always.  Accept this ring as a symbol of the bond that we alone share with one another – the bond of true love." Heero slid the small gold band onto Relena's delicate hand.  She was shaking by the time that he was finished, and he laid a kiss on her hand before standing back up.

Relena was frozen; she didn't know what to say.  Heero had completely memorized everyone in earshot.  For a man who rarely spoke in public, he'd stunned every onlooker in the house.  Her hands trembled, but she composed herself and picked up his left hand.

"Heero…I want to say what you mean to me, but I'm at a loss for words.  You give me strength to get through each day and press on to hope for a lasting peace on our world.  You give up everything just so that myself and everyone else can live in peace.  You don't ask for anything in return, and that is what makes you who you are.  I love you with everything that I am.  My heart was yours from the beginning, and it always shall be.  I give you all that I am and ever will be because I love you unconditionally.  I promise to love you, cherish you, and support you in this life and the next.  You are the prince of my heart, and the only man that I will ever love.  Accept this ring as a symbol of my undying love and devotion to you and may we be together for all eternity." Relena slid the gold band on his finger and clasped his strong hand in her own.

Their friends were absolutely stunned by the depth of love expressed by the two.  They truly were meant for each other.  Everyone had to wipe their eyes before continuing.

"By giving and receiving a ring, I pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride." Heero lifted Relena's veil and clasped her hands in his.  The two stared at one another, their eyes speaking volumes.

Heero encircled her in his arms, and Relena brought her arms up around his neck.  She buried herself into his embrace and gazed up at her husband.

"Forever and always, my princess."

"Forever and always, my prince." Their lips met in a heated exchange.  Their friends applauded the newlyweds, but the couple was oblivious to everything but each other.  Their kiss lasted for no less than five minutes, and Duo was worried that they'd need oxygen equipment for the two of them.  Heero dropped a series of small kisses on his bride's lips then released her slightly.

"I love you, Mrs. Yuy."

"I love you too." Heero took her hand, and she smiled at him.  The two made a mad dash down the aisle as rice flew over their heads.

After endless pictures were taken of them, the newlyweds finally made their way into the reception hall.  Heero led Relena to her seat and held out her chair for her to sit down.  He took his seat beside her, and the two of them held each other's hands.

More than once during dinner, you could hear glasses clinking, asking the happy couple to kiss.  Neither Heero nor Relena minded about the joke; it just gave them an excuse to make out.  Several times the two had to be pulled apart by their friends; they would ignore the grins coming from their onlookers and continue on as usual.

Heero stood beside his wife as their wedding cake was rolled out in front of them.  It had three layers to it, but what caught everyone's attention were the figurines at the top.  At the pinnacle of the cake was a small replica of Wing Zero and right beside it was an exact duplicate but all pink.  Heero's eyes flashed through the crowd looking for one specific face.  He found Duo with a huge grin on his face and looking quite smug.

"Maxwell, remind me to kill you later!" the groom hissed.  Relena nudged her husband slightly.

"Don't gripe, honey, I think their kinda cute." Heero rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Together, the newlyweds cut the cake and fed each other the first piece.  After feeding her, Heero gently kissed her lips and licked off any residue.  Relena giggled in delight and tried hard not to laugh.

After dessert, Heero stood up and asked his new bride if she would like to dance.  Relena, remembering what he'd done at Duo and Hilde's wedding, gladly accepted, wondering what he had up his sleeve this time.

The lights dimmed in the reception hall, and Heero led Relena to the center of the dance floor.  He wrapped his arms around her, and Relena snuggled into his embrace.

"Are you going to sing to me again, Heero?"

"Not quite.  I wanted to change things a little bit so I came up with a different idea."

"Which is?"

"Wait and see." Heero waited until he heard the music start before moving.  He'd picked this song himself for a very good reason; it told Relena exactly what he wanted her to know.

Deep in my soul 

****

**_A love so strong_**

****

**_It takes control_**

****

**_Now we both know_**

****

**_The secret's bared_**

****

**_The feelings shown_**

****

**_Dreaming far apart_**

****

**_I make a wish_**

****

On a shooting star 

Relena listened to the words and felt her heart ready to burst.  The words seemed to spell out the exact moment she and Heero had fallen in love.  He'd fallen to earth just like a shooting star, and she'd made a wish that he could be hers.

****

****

****

**_There will come a day_**

****

**_Somewhere faraway_**

****

**_In your arms I'll stay_**

****

**_My only love_**

****

**_Even though you're gone_**

****

**_Love will still live on_**

****

**_The feeling is so strong_**

****

**_My only love_**

****

**_My only love_**

****

****

Relena couldn't help herself, and she started to cry.  Heero wiped her tears away and smiled at her; she understood why he'd picked this song.  Even though, they'd been apart for so long, their love had never dwindled for each other.  Relena brought her arms up around his neck and cupped his head in her small hands.  Then, to Heero's surprise, she began singing along.

Relena:

****

There will come a day 

****

**_Somewhere faraway_**

****

**_In your arms I'll stay_**

****

**_My only love_**

****

**_You've reached the deepest part_**

****

**_Of the secret in my heart_**

****

**_I've known if from the start_**

****

**_My only love_**

****

****

The audience was mesmerized as they couple danced around the floor; they appeared to be floating as Heero twirled his wife around in his arms.  Heero listened to Relena sing to him and decided to join her. 

****

Relena and Heero:

****

****

**_There will come a day_**

****

**_Somewhere faraway_**

****

**_In your arms I'll stay_**

****

**_My only love_**

****

**_You've reached the deepest part_**

****

**_Of the secret in my heart_**

****

**_I've known if from the start_**

****

**_My only love_**

****

**_My only love_**

****

****

As the music came to its conclusion, there was not a dry eye in the house.  Even Milliardo Peacecraft had to wipe his eyes.  If there was any doubt left that his sister and Heero belonged together, it was erased.  They truly were meant for each other.

Heero brought Relena close and kissed her as passionately as ever.  She clung to him like a lifeline and let herself go limp in his strong arms.

"I love you, Heero Yuy." He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"And I love you, Relena Yuy." The two hugged one another for several minutes not ever wanting to be apart again.


	12. Honeymoon(Part I)

Despite their friends endless celebrating, Heero and Relena finally managed to escape the reception hall.  Heero guided his wife into a long, black limousine, which took them both to the airport.

"Heero?" his bride asked as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Hn?"

"Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." She looked up at him with her big, blue eyes.

"Please?" Relena prodded putting on her best innocent face.  Heero chuckled; she just looked so cute like that.

"Sorry, something's are meant to remain a secret.  I promise that you won't be disappointed."

"Okay, I guess I can wait."

The newlyweds arrived at the airport, and Heero helped Relena out of the car.  They were standing next to a small, private jet plane.  To Relena, it looked like it couldn't hold more than ten or twelve people.

"Ah Minister, we've been expecting you," a member of the ground crew said with a smile.

"She ready to go?" Heero asked with a warning glare in his eye.

"Yes sir, your things are loaded as well."

"Good, we will be leaving shortly."

Heero guided his wife up the stairs that led to the hatch on the side of the plane.  By now, Relena had removed her veil and situated herself in one of the large, plush chairs.

"Uh?"

"What's wrong?" Heero asked, hearing her groan.

"I'm just sick of wearing this stuffy dress."

"Well…you could take it off," he replied with an evil smile.

"Heero!" Relena gasped and swatted him on the chest, "You're impossible!" Two long strides brought him right up to her.

"No, I'm not, I just know what I like." His wife blushed shyly, seeing the predatory gleam in his cobalt eyes.  She turned her head away slightly, but Heero caught her chin in his hand.

"Go change, baby, I'll just get us ready for take-off, 'kay?" He laid a gentle kiss on her lips, and Relena cooed softly.

"All right, I'll be back in a few minutes.  Oh, what should I wear?  I mean...I don't want to burn up or freeze to death."

"Just wear something casual, it'll work either way." Relena nodded and headed back towards the lavatory.

Heero entered the cockpit and sat down in the pilot seat.  He ran through the pre-flight check and radioed the tower that they would be leaving shortly.  Heero checked the fuel levels and walked back out into the cabin to close the hatch.

After closing the big, metal door, Heero noticed that Relena hadn't returned yet so he quickly changed his clothes, pulling on his old, green tanktop and blue jeans.  Afterwards, he headed back into the cockpit.  Opening the carry-on that he brought on board with him, he removed what looked like a small headset.  It had a single headphone and a mic extended in front of his face, but there was also a small clear, plastic shade that went over Heero's left eye.

"Zero, initiate all systems."

Inside the underground hanger, the mighty Gundam awoke under its master's command.  Its green eyes flashed, and it stepped out of its docking bay.

//All systems green.   Ready for launch.//

The shield over his eye gave Heero the readout.

"Launch and move into escort position.  Maintain orbital distance of two miles."

//Confirmed.  Launching.//

Just then, Relena emerged back into the cabin.

"Heero?"

"Up here!" he called from the cockpit.  He removed his headset and put it back into his pack.  Relena poked her head in through the doorway.  She'd changed out of her dress and into a pair of faded jeans and a pink sweatshirt.  Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and she'd washed her makeup off her face.  Well, Heero had said casual.

"Hey, where are the pilots?" He grinned at her.

"You're looking at 'em, baby."

"But I don't want to sit back there all by myself," Relena whined, and she pushed her bottom lip out in a classic pout.

"You don't have to…just sit there," he replied pointing to the copilot seat.

"Can I?" she gasped excitedly.  Heero chuckled; she looked like a giddy, little child.

"Sure, sit down." Relena plopped down into the chair, and he helped her put on the safety harness.  Heero put on a pair of large headphones to contact the control tower.

"Tower…this is flight 371…request permission to depart."

"Flight 371…you are cleared for takeoff on runway five."

"Roger that."

Heero maneuvered the small lyre jet onto the runway, and he turned to see Relena fidgeting.

"What's wrong?  You've flown before."

"I know, but I've never seen it from up here."

"Well then…hang on!" Heero gunned the throttle, and the plane roared down the airstrip.  After attaining the necessary airspeed, he pulled back on the flight stick, and the aircraft gently lifted off the ground.

"That was incredible!" Relena gasped while trying to catch her breath.

Heero took the plane up to 25,000 feet for its cruising altitude, and they settled in for the rest of the flight.

Relena awoke to feel her stomach growling loudly.  She looked around her to see that she'd fallen asleep in the copilot's seat.  Heero was beside her still flying and looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hungry?" he quipped.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three maybe four hours."

"How much longer will it be?"

"Probably another two to three hours."

"Where are we going – Mars?"

"Nope, we're still on Earth, but I made a slight course change."

"What do mean 'course change'?" Heero smiled evilly, and Relena gulped just wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"Let me put it this way.  When you announced our marriage, the entire ESUN press corps wanted details.  They wanted every single, juicy piece of information – even where we were going on our honeymoon."

"I know, I hated it, but they wouldn't stop bugging me."

"Exactly, so I decided to fight fire with fire.  I leaked that we were going to a spa resort on colony XGA-199." Relena started to catch on.

"But we're not going there are we?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"Ah, I see you get it.  No, we're not.  So, while everyone is busy tearing apart the colony looking for us, we'll be all alone." Relena picked his hand and kissed his palm.

"What would I do without you, honey?" Her stomach growled again, and her husband grinned at her.

"Come on, let's get you some food." Heero set the jet on autopilot and led Relena back out into the cabin.

After raiding the small kitchen area, Heero handed Relena a sandwich with all her favorites – ham, turkey, Swiss cheese, and mustard – spicy, of course.  His wife practically devoured it on sight, and he only grinned.  No one could ever blame her for being inhibited when it came to food.

"That was good." Relena noticed that Heero was staring at her and turned towards him.

"What is it?" He shook his head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking…" She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"About what?" Heero put his hands on her hips and pulled her close.

"That I'm married to most beautiful woman that I've ever met." His wife flushed, but Relena smiled warmly and brought her lips down on his.

She backed him into the cabin and released their liplock.  Smiling like a Cheshire cat, she knelt before husband and unbuckled his pants.

"Relena!" Heero gasped as he watched her work. "What are you doing?" She unzipped his pants and shoved them to the floor.  His shorts followed a second later.

"I'm starting the honeymoon early…" and she wrapped her hand around him.  Heero couldn't help himself, and he quickly hardened under her touch.

"It doesn't look like your objecting either." Relena caught his eyes with hers and licked her lips.

"Now, stop complaining and enjoy." Heero could only watch in sheer bliss as he was engulfed in her small, wet mouth.  The feeling of hot moistness drove him mad, and Relena's tongue fluttered along his shaft, teasing every sensitive spot.

"God baby, you're gonna kill me!"

Relena merely snickered and continued her movements.  Her head began to bob, and she listened to her husband cry out her name as she tortured him.  Her own arousal grew as she brought him pleasure.  That was one of the things that she found so unique.

Heero was in sweet agony as Relena continued her gentle sucking.  No training had ever prepared him for the deadly torture that her mouth could put him through.  He looked down at her pleasuring him, and the site alone was enough to make him lose it.  Her eyes were closed, and a look of contentment was on her face as she moved up and down his length.  At one point, she swallowed him completely, and Heero had to clench his muscles to hold on.

'I see…so he's holding back is he?  Well, we'll just see about that.'

Relena hollowed out her cheeks and sucked gently on his throbbing manhood.  His groan told her that she was doing something right, and she grinned inside when his hips began to rock slightly.

"Baby!" Heero gasped as his hands tangled in her hair. "Stop…stop please."

"Na…uh!" Relena grunted inside her mouth, and the vibrations from her voice made Heero shiver.  He got a real surprise when her small hand came up to cup the soft sacs under his shaft.

'Now, my Heero, give me what I want!' and she squeezed ever so gently.

As if hearing her thoughts, her husband shouted in release and poured himself down her throat.  The salty liquid flooded her mouth, and at first, Relena gagged slightly.  Then she relaxed and realized that she was tasting Heero's essence.  Swallowing the remnants of his climax, she proceeded to clean him off, licking away the traces of her ministrations.

Heero's legs felt like rubber, and he noticed that he was standing in front of one of the large, leather seats.  Gratefully collapsing into the chair, he tried to catch his breath while Relena just sat there with a smug smile on her face.

"How'd I do?" she asked smiling.  Heero only rolled his eyes.  The little tease, she knew what she'd done to him.

"Well, at now I know that you can do more with your lips than make speeches!" Heero fired back.

"Hey!" Relena gasped and smacked his thighs.  He grinned lovingly at her and stroked her hair.

"You were wonderful, baby, but you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to." Relena stood up and unbuttoned her jeans.  She turned around and smiled seductively.

"Just like I want to do this…" and slid her pants over her hips.  He groaned at the skimpy, red panties she had on.

Heero couldn't help himself as he reached out to caress her perfect backside.  Relena turned her head to see his large hands covering her cheeks.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Admiring the goods," and he kissed each soft cheek.

"Well…I guess that's all right." Relena sighed as he slid off her panties and pulled her back against him.

Heero's eyes darkened when he saw her arousal dripping between her thighs.  All right, she wanted to tease him…well so could he.

"What the?" Relena suddenly felt a soft kiss against her center.  Pushing her hair out of the way, she gasped as Heero buried his face into his behind and lapped at her hot core.

"Uh…Heero!" His tongue traced the outline of her entrance and just barely grazed at her clit.  He felt her shiver with anticipation and immediately dove into his work.

Relena leaned forward and thrust her butt back against him.  He'd never had her like this before.  Sure, he'd tasted her before but never this way.  It was such a new sensation, and it was turning her on.  Her body was burning up as her husband ate her out from behind.  She tossed off her sweatshirt and practically grinded herself back into his face.

"Yes Heero!" she gasped as his tongue dipped inside her. "Uh…oh…ah…"

The perfect soldier listened with open ears.  These weren't the usual sounds he heard from his princess, but he could definitely get used to them.  She was practically grunting as he savaged her.  By now, his shaft was reawakened, and he wanted to make love to her more than anything in the world.  Reaching back, he lifted the armrests up to give them more room to work.  Just as he was about ready, Relena let out a shriek and came hard on his mouth.  Heero eagerly drank up her juices and continued to draw out her orgasm as long as possible.

Relena was panting lightly as she recovered, and Heero pulled her down into his lap.  She knelt across his thighs, and he held onto her waist.

"Sit up, baby." She did as he asked, and Heero spread her legs.  Grasping his manhood, he aimed it straight at her dripping core.

"Okay, sit down." Relena lowered his hips, and she nearly shouted as her husband impaled her onto him.

"Oh yes!" She moaned as more and more of his thick member became buried inside her aching body.

Heero's hands slid up and unclasped her bra.  Quickly tossing it away, he filled his hands with her supple breasts.

"Baby?" he whispered as he began moving inside her.

"Yes, my love?" Relena moaned as she rocked back and forth.  He turned her head and caught her mouth with a searing kiss.

"This is where I belong, right here right now.  I belong here…in your arms…lost inside you for all time." Tears appeared in his bride's eyes, and she pulled his mouth back onto hers.

"Heero…my Heero…this is where I want you.  I want your arms around me…" She stopped to thrust herself down onto him all the way, "…I want you inside you.  I want to be your refuge…your home, my darling."

"And I want to be your everything, my Relena.  I want to love you and no other." Relena laid her head back onto his shoulder and sighed happily.

"Then do it, my prince, love me now and always."

Heero guided her up and down his shaft as he made love to his princess.   His hands caressed her perfect breasts, and his fingers pinched her hard nipples.  It seemed like hours rolled by as he made love to his wife, but he never tired…never lost the energy to please her.  He heard beginning to pant softly and kissed her swollen lips.

"That's it, baby, cum for me…cum for me now."

"HEERO!" Relena screamed as her world exploded into pure happiness.  He slammed into her one final time and practically roared.

"RELENA!" His cry echoed through the cabin, and his seed exploded inside her, pouring into her furrows of her womb.

Minutes…hours…days…years could have gone by before they floated back down to earth.  Heero was there…holding her close, softly caressing her naked body.  Still intimately connected, Relena lay collapsed in his arms, relishing in the euphoria.

"Honey?" Relena asked softly.

"What is it, baby?" She looked up at him with her big, blue eyes and smiled.

"When's the next time you can take me flying?" Heero's laughter filled cabin, and Relena couldn't help but join him.  The happy couple laughed in each other's arms – joined together as man and woman…husband and wife.


End file.
